Death Note: Follow Your Soul
by Alex Lawsford
Summary: Follow Your Soul crosses the border between life and death, when L Lawliet is murdered by Light Yagami he is taken to the Soul Society, here he becomes a Soul Reaper in order to find his forgotten memories.
1. Blink I: Death

"This is the re-written first chapter to my (apparently) popular fic Death Note: Follow Your Soul. I hope you enjoy" - Alex Lawsford

* * *

BLEACH X DEATH NOTE

Follow Your Soul

Blink I - Death

Remember, remember the 5th of November...

That was the day the world changed for many people, most of them not even knowing of the incident itself. It was a Friday.. November 5th was a Friday, it was also the day L Lawliet, the worlds greatest detective was killed in cold blood by the notorious and supernatural murderer Kira, known better as Light Yagami.

No.

Light was too much of a coward to kill L.. Light managed something many would only see in a film, he tricked a Shinigami into killing L for him. L always knew in the back of his head Light Yagami was Kira. Unfortunately this was the first time L let his feelings cloud his judgement. Light was the first person L genuinely considered a friend and even if it was only for a second, L believed he was wrong in judging Yagami.

Maybe because there was no solid evidence convicting Light, or maybe because somehow Light evaded his traps, but Kira got the outcome he had dreamed about for months. And L could do nothing to stop him.

This story begins on this sad day, only minutes before the fateful 40 seconds that put Light atop of the world, this act also made the two Shinigami now possessing Light realize he had sunk lower than a Shinigami possibly could. He had the sadistic nature of a Shinigami and the intellect of a genius, together with the Death Note this was the most powerful weapon mankind had ever seen.

To begin this story, we need to follow L Lawliet into his afterlife.

**xxx**

""

A loud siren screeched through-out the HQ bouncing off the metal walls. A team of police officers behind two desk chairs were clutched their ears and looked around. Both L and Light were almost completely ignoring the noise, a dead gaze in their eyes staring at the multiple monitors in front of them. A red flashing screen with the single line of text reading "All Data Deletion" in large letters.

"Wait, what?" Light Yagami said with a pseudo-confused look on his face. "All.. Data deletion? Then that must mean.."

"Yes." L said, in the same calm, heartless tone as always "Something must have happened to Watari. I instructed him to make sure to delete all data if something were to happen... Then he should..."

"He's... Dead?" Matsuda pushed the words out painfully before he was thumped in the ribcage by Soichiro Yagami, Light's father.

L pondered, spoon in hand and gaze directed straight to Light "Watari.. I'm sorry. Forgive me." L felt a cold rush flood his body. He had never felt anything like this. He hated it. He wanted it to go away. L was sad. A tear formed in his eye as Aizawa asked "Where's the Shinigami?"

L instantly broke out of his stupor, the tear trickling down his pale face. Thinking the situation through he thought to himself; "Amane has never seen Watari's face, so not knowing his existence she couldn't have... Could Light have done it? No... He... He hasn't got the eyes, nor could he know Watari's name. What if... What if he!"

"Everyone! The Shinigami ha-" L stopped.

"Ryuzaki?"

He dropped his spoon, a trail of saliva dripped on his lips. Trying to move his lips, the hunched man fell to the floor. Light could no longer hold his sadistic smile back, happier than ever he dived to catch L like a wolf in sheep clothing. Holding him in his arms like a man who just lost his wife she shouted "R.. Ryuzaki? SHIT! RYUZAKI!"

Such incredible acting deserved an award.

With L's final seconds, he caught the glimpse of Light's happiness. "Ligh...t Yagami... Y"

He closed his eyes drifting into a deep sleep. "I knew it... I wasn't wrong. You are Kira"


	2. Blink II: Sight

Author's Note: "I got a message about writing the new chapters once a week, apparently you guys didn't know I have other series' to be working on

-laughs-

If it's not too much trouble, check out my profile, my bio has the list of current projects. 'Follow your soul' is third priority right now" - Alex Lawsford

* * *

L woke up.

Complete darkness surrounded him.

He rubbed his eyes, hoping it would help him see. Nothing. He shivered, he noticed the cold, sad feeling was back after he realized what had happened.

"Am..."

He cleared his throat.

"Am I dead?"

Suddenly a bright white light surrounded and engulfed L. He felt warm for a few seconds, like he had returned home finally.

**xxx **

The warm feeling quickly sub-sided when he was thrown into the air. Landing with an audible "ooof" L looked around, he was surrounded by the people of the task force. They looked upset, Matsuda more than the rest. He yelled when he looked back to where he originally sat. "What?"

He ran over there falling to his knees. "Is that... Me?"

Realization hit him.

"I really am dead aren't I?" L slumped to his butt. "This. No. I have to reveal Light's true motives. He's Kira, that grin confirmed it.

He looked toward the panicking task force members. They were talking but he couldn't hear anything they were saying. "What do I do now?" he pondered, looking at the chain fixed to his chest which didn't seem to faze him, he looked at it as if it had always been there.

"Could this be a dream?" L thought and thought, hoping he would find a logical answer. Of course, who could think logically when they realize they were dead. L looked up to the people standing now right next to him. He stood up focusing on a tall man with an afro.

"I've seen your face before... But I don't know your name?" confused L looked to the other people "Who are you, I know... Wait... They all look so familiar. But I don't know them do I?" Looking towards his body L coughed "I definitely know him, he's responsible for my death. Light Y..."

L's memory was fading. A common symptom of death... Probably. Slumping back down L had no idea what to do. He no longer knew the people in the room with him, he was dead and didn't know what to do about it. In all fairness, he wanted to give up. L began to feel hungry, ignoring the fact he knew he couldn't eat he stood up, hoping to find something edible he began following a long corridor.

"Ryuzaki~"

L felt a tug on his chest chain. The voice was coming from the same direction. He ran toward it, not noticing the chain was attached to anything before this moment.

Following the chain and the voice that called his name L wondered who the voice was coming from, would he remember them if he saw them? Even more importantly, who is this Ryuzaki character they were calling? Was that L's real name? He couldn't even remember that. "I'm... I'm coming" He said quietly overcome with anxiety.

As he reached a large metallic door he stopped. He had no idea how to open it. After studying the door for a few minutes L looked at the chain, noticing it went straight through the metal..

"Can I?" He asked, he tried to walk through it. Passing almost instantly he was confronted by an elderly man, he had white hair, glasses and he was wearing a suit. L noticed he chain was connected to the old man.

"Ryuzaki?" The man asked "It's me Watari"

L's head pounded suddenly, dropping to his knees in pain.

"Ryuzaki?"

"Who... Are... You?" he spat convinced the pain was coming from the man.

"It's me... Wata-"

The pain in L's head became too intense, writhing on the floor head in hands, he passed out from the ringing sound in his head.

**xxx**

L slowly opened his eyes, the cold feeling once again returning. It didn't really bother him any more guessing it to be a regular symptom of dying.

"You're awake?" The man asked

"I think so.. You said your name was Watari?"

"I did..."

"And you can remember who I am? Because I seem to have forgotten who everyone here is"

"Remotely. You're very dear to me Ryuzaki. I used to care for you"

"Really?" He said confused "Th.."

Watari looked towards him smiling.

"Thank you... Watari-sama"

"Sama? That's new" he chuckled, he suddenly became more serious, a completely different look in his eye "Ryuzaki, I think that we're..."

"Dead?" L interrupted "Yes, that would seem to be the most reasonable answer in this situation"

"I see"

"I want to know the purpose of this chain that binds us." L exclaimed "It must have something to do with our deaths.." Something struck L... He smiled.

"What Ryuzaki?"

"You were the only person who I thought of as family my whole life right?" A memory flooded L's mind. He could, for some reason remember who Watari was. " You were like a father to me and you cared for me. You were the closest person to me, maybe that is why we are linked. Don't you think?"

"I'm not sure... That sounds a far-fetched"

L smiled... "Any way, Watari" He said in a happier tone "Do you think we should try and remove the chain? It seems to be freezing my chest for some reason and I can't help but think it cannot be a good thing"

"Possibly, but we are already dead Ryuzaki. It couldn't hurt"

As the two grabbed two ends of the chain they felt a huge pressure on both of their bodies. A huge wind gushed through-out HQ. It sounded as if somebody was fighting a losing battle, the horrific feeling stopped a few seconds later.

"Watari? Are you okay? It seems the chain snapped and..." L stopped dead in his tracks. The chains looked as if they were eating themselves edging there way closer and closer to L and Watari.

"Watari, I'm starting to doubt my reasoning here, I don't think destroying the chains was a good idea"

"Me either Ryuzaki"

"If we are going to die... A second time, I want to tell you something before I completely forget again..."

"What is it Ryuzaki?"

"Thank you, thank you for everything you have ever done for me"

A single tear fell down Watari's cheek "Thank you Ryuzaki, that is all I have ever wanted to hear"

L felt strange right now, not knowing what to say. It was silent for a few minutes, a part from the sound of metallic chewing coming from the chains. L finally spoke saying "I feel relieved, I think I'm ready to pass"

Watari laughed loudly "That's great... But who... who are you?"

L's face dropped before he was hit with an incredible power, blowing him over onto his head.

A tall figure appeared in front of them wearing a black kimono with a sword wrapped in white cloth on his back held by a red sash.

Getting a better look L saw he had bright orange hair and blood dripping from his forehead, he was accompanied by a short, young woman also wearing a black kimono with long parted black hair.

L managed to stutter "w, w, who are you? W, what is this amazing power?"

"I am Ichigo Kurosaki and I am a Shinigami" the orange haired man said "We are here to take you to the soul society and blah, blah, bla-" before he could finish the female hit Ichigo on the head with her swords handle.

"Ichigo, you could be a little nicer to these guys, they're about to turn into Hollows" She continued "My name is Rukia, don't worry, the Soul Society is a great place, you'll be safer there. Trust me, take my hand"

"Oh crap, they are" Ichigo said noticing the chain "The chain of fate is almost gone on this guy, I'll have to do it now"

Ichigo raised his sword high and placed the bottom of the hilt on top of L's head. As L's body began disappearing into the Soul Society Watari's words repeated in his head, tears began rolling down L's face but he pretended not to care.

"Hey Rukia! Wanna finish up with that guy? I need to get back to the soul society. WAIT WHAT IS THAT THING?" he was shocked, pointing at the clown like monster. It didn't notice the two of them.

"We should report it to the Research Department when we get back, go on Ichigo you're expected." She calmly said "It hasn't seen us or reacted..."

"You're right I guess... Well, I guess I'll see ya' around" he said as he passed through a sphere of light.

"All right, let's go sir"


	3. Blink III: Thump

Author's note: "It makes me a little sad when I look at the views for this and compare them to EYES. and I barely even touch this. Anyway, thank you for reading and apologies for another short chapter~ I suppose I'll work harder on this as it has become relatively popular" - Alex Lawsford

* * *

"Hey"

"..."

"Hey~ Wake up!"

"Ooof!" L felt a thump in his chest. He slowly and weakly opened his eyes to see he was laying on a dusty road in an unfamiliar area. He looked up to see where the thump had come from. A young girl was standing above him, she looked in her twenties with short-ish brown hair.

"Yo'~"

"Who are you?" L asked "And why did you kick me?"

"My name is Akane" she announced happily, holding out her hand in a peace sign "And because you were asleep in the road... And.." She stopped for a second to gather her courage "You're kinda cute"

"You kick cute things?" L said, he frowned thinking _(Would she kick __**Hello Panda**__?__**)**_

"Well no..." the girls happy tone left her quickly as her posture slumped similar to how L was now standing.

"Hmm"

"Hm?"

"Nothing.. Could you tell me where I am?"

"Oh sure!" she perked up as quick as she slumped "You're in the Rukongai"

"The wha-"

"More specifically the Inuzuri district!"

"Bu-"

"It means howling dog"

"Thank you?"

"No problem" she smiled again "So, what's your name?"

L stopped and thought for a moment, the only thing he could remember was the letter L.. "I can't seem to remember" he said in his usual monotonous voice, he felt as though he had hidden it at the back of his head for some reason.. "Just call me Ryuzaki.. Rue Ryuzaki"

"Ohh, such a cute name. I'm Akane Yamaguchi"

L was silent.. Looking around the area.

"Could you help me get back to the Kanto region? We are still in Japan correct?" the girl was silent, her hair rustling in the wind. L scratched his head "Uhm, hello?"

"Hi!"

He jumped, Akane was very energetic for someone her age, this annoyed L, who began to walk away.

"H.. Hey! You can't just go wandering off!"

"I need some answers" he said to himself as he continued walking

Akane ran in front of him blocking his passage. "You have to stay here, we need to introduce you to your new family."

"Family?"

"Yeah, c'mon!" She turned him around and pushed him "I'll show you to your new home. I guess you'll be living with me."

(_This girl... She's insane._)

"You don't talk much do you Ryuzaki?"

"Not really"

"I can change that very easily."

"I'm sure you can" (_Oh dear_)

**xxx**

"I wonder what's taking Rukia so long?"

Ichigo was laying on his bed, arms behind his head. He was back in his human body, wearing his usual get-up of a T-shirt and jeans. Ichigo stood up, looked around his room and picked up his guitar, he started strumming it which was odd for Ichigo. "Wait. What am I doing? I can't even play guitar.."

"Ichi-Nii! Dinner's ready!" Oe of Ichigo's kid sisters, Karin, shouted from downstairs.

"Okay!" he shouted back, putting the guitar down, he made his way to his door which was suddenly burst open. Ichigo was hit in the face and thrown back onto his bed. It was his father as always.

"Ah ha ha! Ichigo you're losing your touch. No dinner for you!"

"What? What kind of father would do that to his own son?"

"This kind of father!" Isshin announced with his fist high up in the air.

"Yeah, the bad kind!" Ichigo headbutted his father and the two locked eyes, gritting their teeth and growling.

"Dad! Ichi-nii! C'mon, the rice is getting cold!"

Ichigo's father turned around and Ichigo, taking this as an opportunity, roundhouse kicked him in the face.

"Next time, just knock."

He began to walk out of his room, leaving his dad on the floor.

"Da.. mn you... Ichigo."

**XXX**

The three of them; Ichigo, Karin and her fraternal twin sister Yuzu, sat down for dinner. Yuzu tried as always to start a conversation with the two but Ichigo seemed like he was in a whole other world. He felt a presence, but he didn't know where or what it was coming from.

"I'm done" he said standing up, deciding he would check it out. "I'm going out for a bit, 'll be back in a little while"

"Ichigo where are you going? It's late already." Yuzu asked as Karin quickly gulped down the rest of Ichigo's dinner.

"Don't worry, I'm just going to check on... Uh... Chad, he's been acting weird all week" Ichigo was lying through his teeth and he was terrible at it.

Ichigo ran off into the street trying harder to focus on where the presence was coming from. As he got nearer to his high school the presence increased almost ten-fold.

"_Is it an Espada? No, it's been like two years since we've come into contactwith any of them.. Now that Aizen is gone.._" Ichigo thought, the presence felt like an Espada but the power was greater.

"Ichigo!"

"Rukia? Is it an Espada?"


	4. Blink IV: Voices

Author's Note: "I value every view I get, so I feel genuinely bad when I post a short chapter. You don't really get that with most author's on here.. Here's today's second chapter to make up." - _A rather relieved_ Alex Lawsford

* * *

"C'mon Ryuuzaki" Akane was almost dragging him now, the childish man going by the name of Ryuuzaki was being dragged to a pretty small looking house by a girl who couldn't have been any older than him.

"Yamaguchi-san, where exactly are you dragging me?" he asked sticking his finger in his mouth.

"Ryuuzaki, you do know where you are.. Right?" Akane stopped

"You said we were in the Rukongai Inuzuri district"

"Yes, but do know where that is?"

L, or rather, Ryuuzaki was confused. He had never heard of a place called the Inuzuri district before. "We're in Japan, correct?"

"...No"

"Hmm? Isn't the word Inuzuri Japanese?"

"Ryuuzaki we're in a place called the Soul Society!" she snapped at him causing Ryuuzaki to jump "So-sorry, the Soul Society is, well, a society of souls. This is where the souls of the dead come after they pass on"

Ryuuzaki stopped thinking when he heard the phrase 'pass on', he muttered to himself for a few seconds and tried to make sense of the situation. He could remember something, a orange-haired man, a shorter black-haired woman, the word Shinigami and the mention of a Soul Society but that was it.

"I knew it" he muttered

"I know it's a lot to take it Ryuuzaki-kun.. But don't worry, it's not like you don't have a place to stay."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, everyone in the Rukongai sticks together. When you appeared here I was told to take you in, you'll be living with me and the family that originally took me in. Oh, if it's okay for you that is."

"Thank you" Ryuuzaki said, it was starting to get dark and he felt like he could trust this girl for some reason. It was as if there was no hint of evil in her. "Lead the way, Akane-chan"

"Yay!" she jumped "That was the first time you used my name Ryuuzaki!"

"Uh..."

"C'mon let's go!" Akane grabbed his hand in joy and pulled him towards the house in front of them. The house was small, almost like a large shed in Ryuuzaki's opinion. Akane knocked on the door with her free hand heavily and an old man opened the door smoking, he looked happy when he realized who was at the door.

"Huh? Oh, 'kane-chan"

"Ide-san~ I got him, this is Ryuuzaki. Apparently that isn't his real name though"

"Oh, mysterious fellow huh?" the old man laughed and gestured the two in

"Thank you.." Ryuuzaki quietly said feeling awkward

"I'm homeeee~" Akane called

"Shhh, 'kane-chan" the old man whispered "Matsuri is asleep"

"Oh, sorry."

"Don't worry Akane~" A voice called from a corner of the room "Ide don't scare them like that"

"Matsuri-san, hi" Akane said cheerfully, an old woman walked over from the corner of the room to greet Ryuuzaki. Matsuri and Ide were an old couple as far as Ryuuzaki could figure and they were the ones who took Akane in.

"Ryuuzaki-san was it?" Ide asked "Heh, when I first saw you I figured you were Akane's boyfriend, heh heh"

"Ide don't be so mean" Matsuri joked

"I'm just joking"

"Hmph" Akane seemed to have gone into a bad mood "Anyway, is Kurou-chan here?"

"Who's Kurou-chan" Ryuuzaki asked, his eyes danced around the room trying not to look directly at anyone

"He's my little brother, well, in the same way Matsuri and Ide are my mother and father. He was here before I was."

"He's sleeping as usual, all that boy does is sleep and eat. I wonder how he stays so thin?" Matsuri asked moving over to a small stove.

"The wonders of youth" Ide followed with a chuckle

"Here Ryuuzaki, come have dinner with us okay?" Akane said tugging his shirt, Matsuri pulled a tray out of the stove and placed it on a table next to where Ide was sitting, Akane tugged him again.

"It's okay.. I'm not hungry" he was a little bit

"Don't worry about that, Soul's like us don't really get hungry" Ide said sipping at a glass bottle filled with water "Hey, Kurou-kun! Dinner's ready"

"'kay" a young sounding monotonous voice called from a small room, a little boy with jet black hair came out. In terms of physical appearance he looked a lot like Ryuuzaki. He even had his back slightly hunched, almost as if he was mocking him.

"Kurou-kun, this is Ryuuzaki" Akane happily told him "He'll be staying with us"

"'kay"

"..."

The boy continued eating in silence until he had finished, as soon as he did he picked himself up and left without saying a word.

"Is he okay?" Ryuuzaki asked Akane who devouring the food in her bowl

"Mmmphpmpph mph Kurou-chwan mphm (Yeah, that's just how Kuro-chan is)" she replied with her mouth full, it made Ryuuzaki smile for a brief second.

"Akane" Matsuri frowned "Don't talk with your mouth full.."

"Sorry~"

"So, Ryuuzaki, have you managed to remember your real name yet? I believe it takes some people a while to remember things after arriving here. I mean, you did just die" Matsuri asked

"Uhm.. Wel-" L's black pupils dilated and he felt an immense pain in the back of his head, everything went black.

**xxx**

Ryuuzaki could hear multiple voices talking to him but when he opened his eye all he could see was darkness, he felt as though he was floating. The voices were familiar but he couldn't recognise them. They mostly sounded like grown men calling out his name.

"Ryuuzaki!"

"But, Ryuuzaki shouldn't we-"

"Hey, Ryuzaki"

On the other side of him was the voice of a younger man and a young woman calling the name 'Hideki Ryuga'.

"Ryuga?"

"Hideki Ryuga? Hi I'm-"

"Ryuga over here!"

Ryuuzaki thought to himself, was he Hideki Ryuga? And why did these voices sound so familiar? There was another voice calling to him, the voice of an older man with a faint English accent. The English man called to him, he kept repeating the letter L and the word Lawliet.

"L"

"Lawliet.."

"L"

"Lawliet? How odd.."

The letter L filled Ryuuzaki's head. He clutched his forehead and screamed, it was as if something was pushing it's way out of his head.

"_What does Lawliet mean?_"

"_Why L?_"

"_What has this got to do with me?_"

Tears streamed down his face as the voices faded away, as they disappeared an odd feeling came over him. He muttered to himself again "L... L Lawliet? Is that my real name?". As he said this the darkness around him became light and the familiar voice of Akane appeared in his mind.

"It's okay, you're safe here."

"Don't worry Ryuuzaki"

"Inuzuri means howling dog!"

Ryuuzaki, or rather, L Lawliet smiled to himself. The light around him began to fade, his surrounding became a small room with two beds and plain walls. He was lying down on one of the beds, it seems he had awoken. He felt a light pressure on his chest and as he looked he saw Akane resting her head on him, she had fallen asleep. "_I guess she must've stayed here with me.. Did she move me?_" he thought to himself, he stroked her head like a kitten and lifted it. L got out of bed and attempted to lift Akane to the bed across from his which he assumed was hers. However L was weaker than a child it seemed as he couldn't lift the girl. He thought about dragging her by her ankles but decided on rolling her into the bed he was sleeping in. He managed to roll her into the bed without waking her or dropping her onto the floor, proud with his work L pulled the covers over her and smiled. He turned around to go to the bed behind him when Akane turned and grabbed the back of his shirt.

"L Lawliet~"


	5. Blink V: Shinigami?

Author's Note: "I've been asked to make a Twitter account where I can keep people up to date... It's AFlaxesWorld which is an anagram of Alex Lawsford. Just thought I'd let you know as I have nothing else to say." - Alex Lawsford

* * *

"L Lawliet.." Akane tugged on the back of L's shirt, she was laying on the bed he placed her in. L turned around and walked over to her slowly. "That's your real name isn't it?"

"Akane? I'm sorry, did I wake you up?" He asked crouching down to where she was know laying. He put his hand on her face and brushed a stray hair out of her face making her blush. Of course, he meant nothing by it... In L's eyes he was helping her out but in Akane's eyes he was being romantic.

"No, I was supposed to be looking after you" She rolled over to face him "So, L Lawliet.. Such an odd name, is it British?"  
"I'm not sure, it appeared in a dream. I hid it away at the back of my head so nobody would find out"

"But why?" Akane was confused, why would you hide away your name?

"Well, I needed to keep it a secr-"

"But wait.." she interrupted him "According to what Rukia-chan told me, you aren't supposed to remember anything about your past life."

"Who's Rukia-chan?"

"She's a Shinigami." she paused looking around the room out of awkwardness "L, you know what a Shinigami is right?"

As Akane mentioned the word Shinigami images rushed through L's head of a white bone-like monster, as if it was prominent in his past life. The monsters lips were moving but L couldn't hear what it was saying, he couldn't put his pale fingers on it.

"Sh... Shinigami?" he thought waking up from the nightmarish vision, he found himself now sat on the ground, shaking from fear. It was like the word Shinigami cut through his soul.

"L-kun! Are you alright?" Akane sat up so quick she almost fell out.

"Y.. Yeah, don't worry. Just a.. Nothing" he smiled, it was a smile so fake it would've been painful to see. After hearing that he wasn't supposed to remember anything he didn't want to bring it back up "What's a Shinigami?"

"Shinigami are spirits, they're in change of killing evil souls named Hollows, they also have the job of bringing the souls of the dead to the Soul Society." She started moving her hands when she started talking and now it seemed like she couldn't stop.

"Sounds like a tough job" he joked staring at her hands, which were still moving despite the fact she had stopped talking.

"It's not so tough if they have their Zanpakuto"

"Should I even ask?"

"It's a sword that contains their soul."

"How's that even possible..." He rolled his eyes, L already learnt to stop questioning things in this world, he stood up and was ready to get into bed. It was silent for a few seconds when he sat on the uncomfortable bed, it was quiet enough that L could hear a small child crying in the house next door.

"Tomorrow, I'm going to sign up for the Shinigami academy, so I can be just like Rukia-chan!" she looked L deep in his eyes "You should come too L, we'd make a great Shinigami team!"

"...Uhm. I don't think that's a good idea Akane."

"Pleaseeee~?" she teased him with a puppy dog expression that L couldn't resist, he sighed and nodded as he knew he'd regret it. Akane punched the air in excitement for tomorrow while L just dropped himself into bed sarcastically. Akane smiled quietly and whispered "Eru~"

"Hmm?" he turned his head "Did you say something?"

"That's what I'll call you.. Eru"

He smiled.

L had never had a real nickname as far as he could remember. He nodded quietly and got into his new bed to sleep.

"_I'm going to regret tomorrow.._"

**XXX **

"Eru-kun" Akane's voice whispered directly into L's ear.

He jumped out of bed in fear screaming leaving Akane in stitches "I'M AWAKE!" he shouted throwing his fists into the air.

"Aha hahaha~ Eru c'mon!" she threw traditional looking clothes at L's face with a bounce and shouted "Get changed! We've got to get to the academy so we can sign up!"

"Ugh~" he groaned pulling a white kosode over his grey under-shirt.

"I'll leave you to finish" she wandered off as he grabbed a pair of pants from the floor. L finished getting dressed quickly and then played with his hair, he lightly brushed though it with his hands messing it up.

"Akane, what's up with these clothes?" he asked, tugging at his shirt to make it fit

"Well, a kosode and a hakama are the uniform for the Shinigami Academy and you're supposed to wear one when you sign up to show your dedication" she explained with a wink "Also, they look really cute~".

"Oh right" he said looking at himself in a mirror ignoring Akane's compliment "So when do we need to leave?"

Akane turned around to look at a clock and she froze... "Akane?"

"...half an hour ago!" she yelled grabbing L's sleeve tearing out of the house and straight towards the large building on the horizon.

"Hey.. HEY AKANE!" L called out through the bumps they were running through, L struggled to catch his breath. He didn't realize it but Akane was ridiculously strong "Akane, could... We slow... It... Down?"

"We can't Eru-kun! We're already half an hour late, we might not be able to sign up" L could hear the sadness in her voice, this was something she really wanted and there was nothing he could do to help, he was probably just slowing her down.

"Well, let go of me! Then you'll be able to get there faster!" L shouted trying to stop, of course Akane wouldn't stop

"Heh, you think you're getting away from this?" she joked "I couldn't let you go anyway!"

"Why?"

"You don't know where you're going"

"..."

The two were still running, Akane's speed, strength and ability to multi task impressed L, she wasn't beefy or anything, in fact she was actually quite skinny.

She stopped. Akane stopped so suddenly that L was thrown forward with a loud 'oof'.

"We're here!" she proclaimed excitedly, she looked up at the enormous building standing above her, it was multi-storied and pretty spacious. It's design looked a lot like the buildings in the closer parts of the Seireitei which they had somehow entered.

"Ar...e w... We" he panted climbing to his feet "Are we even allowed in here?"

"Only today, there should be guards here but I guess they are inside. C'mon Eru, we need to get into that building over there" she pointed walking towards the building which seemed too far away to walk to. L sighed and trailed behind the girl who was currently skipping toward the largest building L had seen so far.

**XXX**

"Good morning.. Aren't you a little late? Don't worry you're doing fine." A tall man in a kimono stood above the two of them, they had made it to the academy in the nick of time with only a few minutes left for sign up. The requirements for entering were simple, you had to sign up at the front desk and then take an entrance exam. According to the man at the desk the results were released a week after the exam and then the lessons begin the week after that. "The final exam will begin in 23 minutes, if you'd like to sign here and enter your details on the lines provided that'd be just great."

**XXX**

An intense power was radiating from the Karakura high school area, to Ichigo Kurosaki it felt a lot like an Arrancar... But it was more powerful than any Espada he had fought before. Facing him was Rukia Kuchiki, the Shinigami who gave Ichigo his Shinigami powers. She was wearing a panicked look and sweat was dripping off her face.

"Ichigo! We need to get to Karakura high school now." she shouted

"Rukia? Is it an Arra-"

"We don't have time, I'll explain on the way" Rukia turned around and began using Shunpo from roof-to-roof. As per usual Ichigo followed her catching up in almost an instant.

"Now, explain"

"It's as we expected, Aizen had a secret weapon. An Arrancar that was never used in battle, he's more powerful than any Espada."

"What! But I thought Kenpachi destroyed all the Arrancar while he was waiting to return?"

"Like I said, he was a secret weapon. We didn't even know he existed until yesterday."

Ichigo sighed, he couldn't believe this. He was planning on having a few months rest before he'd have to fight another group of Soul Society threatening monsters. "We're close I can feel hi-"

"HA!"

Ichigo was hit in the face by something moving incredibly quick. The second after seeing Ichigo Rukia was thrown to the ground by what felt like a kick. The two of them were thrust deep into the ground leaving two large craters. Rukia was knocked out completely while Ichigo remained conscious. He tried to pull himself up with Zangetsu but he couldn't keep his grip on it.

"Kurosaki... Ichigo? You defeated Aizen-sama? Pathetic!" a monotonous voice called out similar to Ulquiorra Cifer's, the man behind the voice and the insane power jumped into Ichigo's crater. He grabbed Ichigo by the throat and picked him up, Ichigo looked straight into his grey eyes which were underlined by dark circles as if the man hadn't slept in weeks, no, years.

"Let. Go" Ichigo attempted to threaten the man to no avail.

"Heh" the nameless man threw Ichigo straight out of the crater and followed him into the sky only to knock him back down into the floor. He unzipped his white coat from the collar which reached just below his bottom lip, he lifted the left side of his jacked to reveal his bare stomach, the left side of his chest to his shoulder was covered in the hollow mask material , it stopped just under his ribs. Ichigo coughed blood causing the man to laugh in a sadistic manner, he walked to Ichigo picking him up by his hair. The man wasn't exceptionally tall, in fact he had a sort of hunch in his back causing him to be several heads below Ichigo leaving the hilt of his large Zanpakuto at head level "Is this all the great Ichigo Kurosaki has to offer? Use your Bankai! Now!" he shouted letting Ichigo drop to the floor and stamping on his fingers.

"AHGGHHHH!" Ichigo screamed in pain through the bloody taste in his mouth "Ban..."

"Yes!" he muttered in a soft, almost perverted voice.

"Ba.." Ichigo tried but he couldn't hold himself, he lifted his mangled hand to his face to summon his mask but his hand was kicked away by the man who desperately wanted to fight Ichigo in his Bankai.

"Are you seriously finished?" the man asked gripping the Zanpakuto tied to his back tugging at it. The light in Ichigo's eye's began to fade as the words "Some no mai, Tsukishiro" ran through his head.

"Huh?" the man proclaimed, underneath him a circle of pure white light appeared which transformed into a beautiful cylinder of ice freezing him on the spot. Rukia was behind him, she had released her Shikai and was ready to attack, thinking she had caught the Arrancar completely she began climbing out of her crater and made her way to Ichigo to move him.

"Don't worry Ichigo, Byakuya and Renji are on the way.."

"Nice try"

"What?" She called out seeing the ice around the man crack slowly and shatter into fragments. The man moved so quickly and he used his right hand to pierce Rukia's stomach, he pulled it out slowly letting the pain rush through Rukia's body. The blood trickled onto his hand as her body dropped limp onto the floor.

The man coldly licked the blood from his hand "Is that it Kurosaki-kun? Kuchiki-chan? Hehehe.. No, that's not right maybe Zyahahahahaha~ I can't believe you defeated Aizen." the man laughed creepily as he walked away.

Another powerful presence filled the area, the man tilted his head and with a bloody finger in his mouth he whisperedd "Hmm? I wonder who that could be, Byakuya-kun?" to himself.

He lifted the hand into the air and grabbed something, he tore open a Garganta and stepped into it continuing his insane laughter.

"We'll meet again Kurosaki-kun."


	6. Blink VI: Entry

Author's Note: "Hello. I had a lot of trouble with this chapter and yet I don't know why. My apologies for the delay, but for now Follow Your Soul has been bumped down to a bi-weekly update, sorry." - Alex Lawsford

* * *

It had been two weeks since both L and Akane had signed up for the Shinigami, or as the attendants called it; 'Shino Academy' meaning 'Spiritual Arts Academy'. Of course, they both passed; L with his insane genius and Akane being smarter (and stronger) than she appeared.

Today was their first day at the 'Shino Academy'.

**XXX**

"Ahhhh~" Akane sprang out of her bed and stretched, she was already in her academy uniform which she had received a week ago. Her and L were still living with Matsuri and Ide but this would be there last day, the two of them had to move into a dormitory. Akane looked over to L who was still deep asleep on his bed, she gently crept towards him without making a single noise at all, she put her lips to his ear and drew a deep yet quiet breath and shouted "ERU-KUN! WAKE UP THE HOUSE IS ON FIRE!".

L shot up and fell out of bed, this had become a morning ritual for Akane. He yelled at the top of his lungs but it was just for show, he would've believed her if this was the first time she had said it. "Y'know, one of these days the house will actually be on fire and I'm not going to believe you." he said pulling on an under shirt that was sat at the end of his bed. Akane grinned sarcastically and threw L his uniform; a white kosode with blue stripes running down the arm, emblazoned with the Shino Academy logo and a blue hakama. He put it on slowly, although with the mess he made of the kosode it looked like he had thrown it on. L looked at his friend he had been living with for just under three weeks. He took a deep breath, "Hey... Akane.."

"Huh? What is it?"

"..."

"Is there something on my face?"

"Did you sleep in that?" he pointed at her uniform which he didn't see her put on, "Aren't you going to smell?"

Akane threw her pillow at him "N.. No!" she shouted storming out to the other room "C'mon, we're going to be late"

"...Gross" L said under his breath. He stood up and looked over at himself in Akane's broken mirror, the reflection wasn't his, it looked similar to L but he knew it wasn't him, his eyes were stained a dark, blood red and sadistic grin was spread across his face. L rubbed his eyes and looked back. Of course, when he looked again it was his own reflection. "_I'm tired_..." he thought, he was just using it as an excuse. By now he knew this face, it had haunted him for the past few nights in a horrifying recurring dream; in the dream the man would just stand and stare at L as if he had some business with him. But when ever L would try and communicate he would burst into flames and L would wake up. It made no sense to him.

"Eru~ Do you not understand the phrase we're going to be late?" Akane came into the bedroom holding two large rucksacks, she tossed one at L "That's yours".

"But I don't even own anything, what's in here?" he asked digging his head into the bag.

"It's just a few shirts" she smiled "Oh and an extra pair of hakama"

"Thank you.."

"Something up Eru?"

He thought about the dreams and whether he should mention it, maybe she knew something about why. Then again, she could say something about souls not having dreams. "N.. Nothing" he smiled another fake smile.

"C'mon Eru~!" she whined playfully "You can tell me anything"

"Can souls dream?" he blurted it out as if it was a secret he was just waiting to spill.

"Huh?"

"Can souls dream?" he repeated.

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh.."

"We're you worried that you weren't supposed to?" she laughed "I know you seem to be the exception for most rules but don't worry."

"Heh.. Yeah, that's it." he didn't know what else to say, something else was nagging him but he didn't want to trouble his friend. "Okay. We need to get going Akane otherwise we're going to be late"

"Don't blame me! I was waiting for you" Akane teased him, she danced herself into the the other room where Matsuri, Ide and Kurou were sitting.

"Off then are you? Ehehehehe.." Ide chuckled drinking his tea "I hope you have fun 'kane-chan, Ryuuzaki-kun~"

"Yup! Goodbye Ide-san" Akane giggled as she hugged him, she didn't seem too upset to be leaving, then again, it was likely they would meet up again. She moved over to Matsuri and hugged her too "Matsuri-san..."

"It's okay Akane, you need to get a move on~" the old woman hugged her back and shooed her off playfully.

She was holding back a few tears by this point, "Kurou-chan, I'll come back when I'm a Shinigami, okay?"

The little boy nodded, L guessed he was hiding his emotions from Akane, but for the entire time L had stayed with Akane, Kurou hadn't said too much to him.

"Hey, Ryuuzaki. Can you come over her a second?" Ide stood up slowly, stretched his back and gestured for L to follow him, which he did.

"Thank you for taking me in Ide-san, you didn't have to and.."

"No, no, no~ ehehehehe." the old man laughed "It was all 'kane-chan's idea."

"_Oh._" L thought, he knew that Ide was trying to be modest but he could've phrased it better.

"I have a favour to ask you"

"Anything."

"Great, could you take Matsuri-chan with you?" he joked, L didn't see the funny side.

"W.. What?"

"I'm kidding Ryuuzaki~ ehehehehehe~" Ide pushed his hand into his left sleeve and pulled out a circular pendant on a thin string. "I want you to take this.. And in return, I want you to protect Akane, I'm afraid she's not quiet ready to become a Shinigami yet." his tone had completely changed, he didn't even seem like the same person any more. He was serious to L's surprise.

"Of course I will, she's my friend."

"That's what I want to hear, eheheheheheh~" he had reverted to his original state. The man started to tie the pendant around L's neck "Ryuuzaki, please keep this on you at all times~"

"What is it? Are you sure you want to give it me?"

"Don't worry, it's a good luck charm. I have a feeling you'll need it more than I will, I'm but a frail old man. Ehehehehehe~"

"Thank you, Ide-san."

"No, no, no~ Now you need to get going~"

"Okay... Goodbye!" L said running back to say his goodbyes to both Kurou and Matsuri before running off.

"Ready?" Akane asked as the two stepped out of the front door.

"Ready!"

"Then let's go!"

**XXX**

L and Akane arrived at the Shino Academy gates with little time to spare, in the front garden a tall man with long white hair was giving a speech to the new students. The two signed into the academy at the front gate and joined the crowd standing in front of the man.

He was Captain of the 13th division, Jūshirō Ukitake.

"Hello, new students to the Shino Academy." he called out to the thousands of students in front of him "My name is Jūshirō Ukitake, I'm the Captain of the 13th division and currently Kido combat instructor." Ukitake waved over to the seats on the right of him, sitting there were three other men; a large man with a scruffy beard wearing a pink coat, a bald man wearing a kimono and a tall grey haired man with a pencil moustache. All three stood up at the same time and walked towards Ukitake, the introduced themselves and their jobs respectively.

"Hi, my name is Shunsui Kyōraku and I think I'll be teaching you multiple classes so I'll, uh, get back to you on that one"

"I'm Gengorō Ōnabara and I teach class #1. Those who have been accepted will already know who I am."

"My name is Chōjirō Sasakibe, I shall be taking over the Head Captain's responsibilities for the next three to four months as he is currently busy."

L looked at Akane, who was just as confused as he was, "_Why would the Head Captain be busy?_" is what he was thinking. Thankfully somebody else shouted the question to Sasakibe, so L didn't have to ask.

"I'm sure a few of you have heard about the attacks in the Human World. However, that is currently all I need to tell you. No more questions, thank you."

The crowd began to mumble, as you would if there was something up that caused the Head Captain to take action himself. Even those from the Rukon District knew who the Head Captain was, hell, there wasn't anybody who wasn't filled with the slightest fear when his name was mentioned. He wasn't a threatening person, but he was powerful.

"Quiet down..." Ukitake couldn't strain himself, he had already suffered an attack caused by his illness today. "Uh, excuse me?"

"QUIET!" Ōnabara shouted, somehow extending his voice like he was speaking into a microphone, "You were saying, Ukitake-taicho."

"Thank you, Ōnabara-sensei. Okay, if you proceed to the attendants placed towards the Academy dormitories you will find out which dormitory to go to. You will also receive the information on your classes." Ukitake called out pointing towards where they were located. "Remember the commandment of this school; Do not seek beauty in battle. Do not seek virtue in death. Do not make the mistake of considering only your own life. If you wish to protect that which you must protect... ...slice the enemy you must defeat from behind!"

At that moment, everyone in attendance cheered. It was the loudest sound L had ever heard, but still he joined in. Never had he felt anything like the feeling he was filled with at that moment. A huge smile spread across his face as the cheering faded and the students began to line up to receive their dormitories.

**XXX**

It took him about an hour of waiting in line but L was finally in front of the queue, well, you couldn't really call it a queue any more. There were six people behind him, including Akane.

"L Lawliet? Is that your name?" the attendant asked him. He sounded a little sarcastic.

"Yes."

"Okay. You're in dormitory 8 and this card here is your schedule, try not to lose it."

"Thank you" L passed the man and stood there, waiting for Akane to walk through. Once she did, she ran up and hugged him.

"We did it!" she called out, apparently only now realizing she had made it through the entrance exam. "What dorm are you in?"

"8"

"Oh, yay! Me too! C'mon, let's go pack!" her impatient, excitable side had arrived and she was ready to get going.

"B.. But, Akane! Wait, don't grab my collar like that!"

**XXX**

**1 Week Prior**

"I called you all here so I could tell you about the latest threat to us." Head Captain Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto said to the board of Captains who were sitting around a large table. A few seats were empty as new Captains were yet to replace the traitorous Aizen and his followers. "There is another Arrancar on the loose.. One that is ten times more powerful than the Primera Espada."

"But, how is that possible? Kenpachi defeated all the weaker Arrancar on the final mission in Hueco Mundo" Captain Soifon, of the 2nd division, called out rudely.

"That's right, I did." Kenpachi interrupted Yamamoto before he could answer.

"Yes, I know that, but we also know that Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki were attacked by an Arrancar." he replied. "Ichigo, please enter. Rukia too."

The large door at the back of the room opened slowly and both Ichigo and Rukia entered and walked over to the intimidating Head Captain. Ichigo was still limping slightly but in his mind he was fine. Rukia, on the other hand, was bandaged up and still quite beaten.

"Ichigo, please explain the Arrancar's appearance." Ukitake prompted.

"Very well..." he began, Ichigo tried to explain, to the best of his ability, how the Arrancar looked, how he acted and spoke. He also mentioned how he somehow knew something about Ichigo.

The shocked look on the Captains' faces told Ichigo they knew who he was talking about.

"Head Captain, Ichigo's description... Is he talking about.." Ukitake commented, he looked nervous. "When we interviewed Grimmjow... He mentioned something about a Principe Espada.. But he dismissed it as a rumour.."

"Head Captain, pardon my rudeness... But you look like you know who he's talking about." Byakuya Kuchiki, Captain of the 6th division, asked as polite as he could.

"Yes, I do. The Arrancar in question is what is known to Aizen as the Principe Espada; a serial killer from the human world.

Beyond Birthday."


	7. Blink VII: B

Author's note: "Oh my, I've started my college studies and it is very tiring. I don't actually get any free days (bar the weekend) so my apologies on any late chapters because college comes first sadly -laughs-" - Alex Lawsford

* * *

**Eariler...**

"It's an odd feeling to know you're the last of something, of course... They wouldn't know." Beyond Birthday, a serial killer and an Arrancar, was sitting with his knees to his chest on the remnants of Aizen's throne. Since Aizen no longer had any reign over the Hollows Beyond took the castle into his own hands, as well as the obedience of the Hollows... Or so he thought. The Hollows weren't obeying him, they were just ignoring him. A smart move as Beyond would occasionally comment.

The fact the Hollows didn't instinctively attack him was thanks to his ominous presence, it wasn't that of a Shinigami or an Arrancar. He was different to other Arrancar's, to put it simply; the feeling the Hollows felt when he passed was a feeling of pure evil. It chilled even the coldest Hollow to the bone.

**XXX**

"Aizen-sama turned me into what I am today, I'm indebted to ..." as he cracked his neck and stuck his fingers deep into a jar of jam he had recently picked up from a table, his cold voice continued flowing "I'm filled with memories of being human, something doesn't happen often to Hollows. That's what he told me.. But when it does, Aizen-sama told me it was bad news, that I was mentally linked to a Shinigami or Hollow that had a major impact in my human life... I already have a suspect cheheheheheh..".

A Hollow entered the ruined castle, if you could even call it that. All that was left were the ruined uneven walls of the box-shaped room. It was sniffing around the room looking for food, Beyond was getting irritated. "Can I help you?" he snarled.

"Huh?" the Hollow growled but when it looked up to see Beyond slowly walking towards him it began to whimper. It turned around and attempted to run away but Beyond was far to fast, he had already used his Sonido to appear behind it. "N.. No.."

"Hmph" he sighed, Beyond lifted his leg up and threw it down breaking the Hollow's leg in one swift movement. It cried out for help but Beyond continued to kick the wound, his movements were so fast and precise the Hollow couldn't respond quick enough, by the time it did Beyond had torn of it's leg and had began to eat it. He laughed with his mouth full, spitting the monsters blood around. "Zyahahahahahahahahaha...".

The taste of the Hollow was bleak and vile, however it took him back. Beyond was originally a Hollow residing in Hueco Mundo, he was a rather large quadruped Hollow. His mask was oddly shaped, it covered his head ending in a large horn, it also followed halfway down his body. His back was also covered in small spines which he could shoot out. He wasn't a powerful Hollow however much he wished, he was often caught in fights with other Hollows he couldn't defeat.

Beyond kept quiet for a while, staying in a small cave to the point where he was almost dying, he hadn't eaten anything in a while until he came across a wounded monster. It looked odd, but it filled his head with pictures of his past. The monster was an Arrancar that had been attack by multiple Hollows, he was missing both legs, an arm and his wings were in shreds. The Arrancar begged for his help, but rather than help Beyond began to eat the Arrancar alive, the screams of Arrancar just incited him to continue, smiling as if this moment was something he had been longing for. When he finished eating he could feel himself become stronger, not only that but he began to crave the same feeling and he now had the abilities to do so.

Beyond Birthday had a special ability that he didn't know until he had consumed an Arrancar. If Beyond was to eat a powerful entity, he would gain their powers. For example, the Arrancar that he first devoured allowed him to grow a pair of wings. Of course, it wasn't long before his cravings became too much, he began taking Arrancar's on randomly just to settle his hunger, they all took him lightly as he was but a Hollow, a mistake they promptly regretted.

It wasn't long until Aizen caught wind of this, he invited Beyond into his castle, Las Noches, claiming that one day it could all be his. Why? In return, Aizen would make Beyond his personal weapon, one the Shinigami didn't know of, one they couldn't stop. Aizen was assuming that Beyond's unique ability, as well as the ones he had already absorbed, would increase in power if he became an Arrancar.

The castle didn't really interest Beyond, but the power did. To Beyond, becoming Aizen's weapon meant one thing. He'd be able to fight and test out the powers in an all-new body. He accepted almost straight away.

Once Beyond had become an Arrancar he returned to his original body, the one that his memories had shown. Arrancarification did something to his soul, Aizen noted that the moment Beyond became an Arrancar he became linked with a Shinigami for an unexplained reason. The link allowed Beyond (and most likely the link) access to his human memories, something that is usually wiped after death or Hollowification. Aizen didn't really say much about it after that, Beyond just assumed that killing the link would allow him to be free. Aizen crowned Beyond the Principe Espada, or the Espada Prince, as he was more powerful than the original Espada.

However, after that meeting Aizen never contacted Beyond again. Beyond was told to roam Hueco Mundo and do as he saw fit as long as he didn't reveal himself to the Shinigami. He was also told that he could take any action he saw fit if Aizen were to be compromised as long as it would result in Aizen's eventual release. And, after seeing the remains of Las Noches, he decided it was time.

Beyond had finished his 'meal', he wiped his mouth and spat out a small piece of the Hollow's mask. "I supposed it's time I get going, zyahahahaha.. The soul society won't destroy itself. Aizen-sama is counting on me. All hail Aizen-sama" he punched the air and smiled his dark, twisted smile "But first..."


	8. Blink VIII: Gradutation

Author's note: "I'm sorry I've been away from FYS for a while, I've been working on the continuation for "Headphones Reaper!" so be sure to check that out on my FictionPress account. Can you find the "reference"?" - Alex Lawsford

* * *

It had been almost six years since Akane and L enrolled in the Shino Academy and the two of them were just minutes away from graduation. They learned many things in the academy, things they would never be able to forget; such as the truth behind Aizen's betrayal.

Both Akane and L had defeated their fair share of Hollows, but in general there was never anything too dangerous for them to take on since to their eyes the Arrancar had been wiped out. During their battles the two of them had learnt how to use their Zanpakuto; Niji no Tsubasa [Rainbow Wings] and Hatsuyume [First Dream of the New Year] respectively. They had both also accessed their Shikai prematurely.

Not too much had changed about the two of them personally in the past years, L had become slightly taller and he was no longer afraid of people. He was still reserved but only to a point, in fact the two of them had made five new friends thanks to the barracks they stayed in; Ken'ichi Akatsuki, Rin Ideka, Hattori Akamaru and the twins Takeshi and Miya Saito.

Ken'ichi was tall, attractive but young and had long, shiny white hair. Rin was Ken'ichi's childhood friend, she was short and "feline-like" as Ken'ichi would often remark, Akane's favourite thing about her was her short, side-swept blue hair. Hattori was the odd one of their group, he had short red hair and rarely spoke. He was a nice person but L always thought he was a little creepy and untrustworthy, a lot like what Akane probably thought about him. The black-haired twins Takeshi and Miya were almost telepathic with each other, often finishing each other's sentences. Their twin relationship even went as far as them having twin Zanpakuto; Kokutan [Ebony] and Aibori [Ivory].

However, today would be the day they were leaving the academy barracks and finding out which of the 13 Court Guard Squads they would be placed in. Akane was hoping to be placed in the 6th Division. L and Ken'ichi had already figured out it was because she had a crush on the Captain Byakuya Kuchiki but she always denied it. She did though.

**XXX**

Jūshirō Ukitake, the man who first introduced the graduating students to the academy was now standing on the same podium he stood on six years ago. He was applauding their hard work and they deserved it, the crowd realized this too and was currently going crazy with the cheering. L was stood next to Rin and Akane who were both cheering their hearts out. "Thank you all for your hard work these past six years" Ukitake told them, "Everybody standing here is now a respected Shinigami, entrusted with the safety of our world and the world of the living. Keeping in the good spirit of today all that is left is for you to be placed in your squad!".

The crowed cheered again, even L joined in this time. Akane turned to L with a huge smile on her face, "Eru-kun we did it!"

"Please form an orderly queue and prepare to receive your Squad number." Ukitake said directing the crowd's attention toward the various stalls where high-ranking Shinigami were standing. L could only recognise one; Izuru Kira, the current Captain of the 3rd Squad was fiddling with his long blond hair at his stall, he seemed rather nervous.

L had only spoken to Izuru once but he respected him a great deal, L wasn't too good with Kidō originally but in just one "extra lesson" Izuru managed to teach L how to control his abilities almost perfectly. To L, Izuru Kira was almost God-like.

"L?" Rin's voice echoed in his head, he had been daydreaming and he hadn't noticed the crowd moving. She knew he was thinking about Izuru because she was the first one he told, she liked this fact and she never let L forget it. "Hey, dummy. You alive in there?"

"Not technically" he remarked with a smile, L had a minor crush on Rin. But there was no way he could compete with Ken'ichi. "How long is the line?"

"It's pretty long" she sighed, she always made an odd noise when she sighed, it was like a purr of a kitten, if the kitten was suffering from the flu.

"Don't worry, the line is moving rather quickly" a creepy voice told them, it was Hattori who had been standing behind them the entire time.

"Yeah, that's good. How are you Akamaru-kun?" Rin politely asked him.

"I'm okay.."

"G...Good"

He scratched his short hair and his piercing gaze became fixed on L's eyes. "Lawliet-san..."

"Something wrong Hattori?" he asked, in a now worried voice. He had no idea why he might be staring but it couldn't be anything good.

"Good luck, I hope you get in the Squad you want... I'm hoping for Squad 8.."

That was what he wanted? L sighed with relief "Actually, I'm kind of hoping for Squad 8 too."

"Really?" Rin was puzzled, "I figured you'd want to be in Squad 3 with _Kira__-__swama_" she teased him.

"Shut up."

"Ooh. feisty." she laughed, her laugh was cute almost childish. Rin looked into Hattori's eyes attempting to imitate him, but to no avail "Hattori-san, I want to be in Squad 8 with you." she said in her darkest sounding voice.

"I'm sorry. You'll have to try harder"

"Not even a smirk?"

"No."

"Awh..." Rin looked around again, she hadn't noticed until now but both Akane and Ken'ichi were missing.

"Hey, where are Akane and Ken'ichi?" L asked before Rin even had a chance.

"Oh, you caught on too Lawliet-san?" Hattori murmured "I'd have thought Rin-san would've said something"

"H.. Hey!" she shouted, she was the first to think that.

"I think Akane is at the front of our line.. You were day-dreaming a while Lawliet-kun" Hattori told him, it annoyed L that Hattori called him Lawliet but of course he had been calling it him for six years, he was the only one that Hattori would call by their family name.

"That just leavings Ken'ichi.."

"He's probably with Akane."

"DAMN HIM!" Rin shouted at the top of her voice causing a scene, "That Ken'ichi is such a player!".

"What? He hasn't even done anything!" L's attempt to calm her down was futile. Rin had huge crush on Ken'ichi ever since they were kids. She never explained what, but Ken'ichi had once done something that changed her life and she became instantly infatuated with him. He's never noticed though, which in L and Hattori's minds seemed impossible. She was oddly affectionate around him.

"Grr... I hope he's put in a different Squad."

"Really?"

"No."

"Speaking of which, I believe we are next.."

"Oh, great! Now we'll see!"

**XXX**

"Sweet! So we're all in Squad 8?" Rin shouted, she was happy with this decision if only because she thought the Captain; Shunsui Kyōraku, was attractive.

In unison both Hattori and L said "Yes", it creeped Rin out how often that happened, it was like they were twins. "Now all we have to do is find out where Akane and Ken'ichi are" Rin said looking around.

"What about Miya and Takeshi?" L asked, he knew that Rin never really liked them. She thought twins were creepy and he was sure they knew it, nevertheless they were part of their group.

"I'm in Squad 8 and my brother is in..."

"Squad 13..."

"Oh there you guys are, wait they're splitting you up?"

"Yes" Miya announced "We attempted a swap but apparently the decision is final"

"Don't you both need to be together to use your Shikai though?" Rin asked, she was the only one to actually witness the twins activate their Zanpakuto; Kokutan and Aibori. Their Shikai took the form of two kusarigama chained to each other requiring both twins to activate their Shikai in order for it to work.

"We mentioned that but..."

"They didn't seem to care." The brother finished the sentence with a sigh, "I don't know what we're going to do. I guess it'll be fine like they say, right?"

"I guess.." L said, he also didn't understand why they would do this unless there was a specific reason.

"HEY! ERU~" Akane's familiar voice called, not once had she said his real name. It didn't bother L at all, but he'd like to once in a while. Ken'ichi was standing with her until she ran toward L to hug him. She grabbed him mid-run and tackled him to the ground "Heh... Sorry" she said picking him up.

"'Kane-chan you still don't know your own strength..." Rin told her also helping L up.

"S.. Sorry~ What Squad were you guys put in by the way?"

"We're all in Squad 8, well except for Takeshi" Hattori mentioned, he didn't care much about the separation of the twins but to him nothing seemed too big of a deal.

"Oh great!"

"Huh?"

"Me and Akane are also in Squad 8" Ken'ichi said as he caught up, he looked a little out of breath. "How is everyone?"

"Good~" Rin said, her voice always became a little higher pitched and 'cuter' when she spoke to him.

"Great. Hey, shouldn't we get to the barracks? Captain Kyōraku has a serious announcement."

"Sure, let's go~" Akane sang, she took lead of the group and began to walk off. "Hey..."

"What?"

"Where are the Squad 8 barracks?"


	9. Blink IX: Party?

Author's Note: "I think I'll keep this note short. Rin is cute." - Alex Lawsford

* * *

"Guys... Where is the Squad 8 barracks?" Akane asked cheerfully, the only barracks she new the location of were the Squad 6 ones.

"Actually, I don't know." L noted, he looked around at his friends who each had puzzled faces. Apparently nobody knew where they were. "Hattori?"

"Yes, I believe I know where it is.."

"Phew~ For a second there I thought we were never going to find it." Rin commented. You couldn't tell from his face, but her comments annoyed Hattori.

The barracks were pretty far away from where they were originally standing, it was off in a corner. Guided by a silent Hattori the group eventually found it, it's not like they could've asked anybody for directions since everybody was where they should be. Not a Shinigami in sight.

The group arrived slightly late, their captain Shunsui Kyōraku had already begun the ceremony. "Your vice-captain is Nanao Ise, play nice" he laughed. The group snuck into the barracks trying not to be seen just in case Kyōraku was stricter than he seemed, L might've been he only one to notice it but Kyōraku's eye was drawn towards them for a blink. He had noticed them, yet didn't stop his ceremony. "We're a strong and strict Squad but of course we have our days off.. Heh heh~ Be sure to stay focused but have a good time! Now... Let the after-party commence!"

The crowd cheered and Kyōraku had disappeared, only to reappear in front of L and his friends. "Could we speak for a moment? In my quarters?"

"S.. Sure" L stuttered looking the captain in the eyes.

"All of you, there is something important I need to speak to you about. So please, follow.." he said walking away from them into a large building. The large building housed Kyōraku's office and living space, the tall captain sat down and poured himself a drink. L and everyone else remained standing.

"What is it you want to talk to us about Captain?" Ken'ichi asked him politely as the he sipped from a cup.

"Please, call me Kyōraku."

"Sorry.."

"Right, it's been brought to Captain Yamamoto's attention that an Arrancar has managed to escape from the depths of Hueco Mundo."

"..."

"The Arrancar is known as the Principe Espada, the most powerful of all."

"But, Captain Kyōraku..." Rin was hesitant to ask the question on all of their lips "Why are you telling this to us in private?"

"Moreover, why hasn't Captain Yamamoto announced this publicly?" L asked.

"Because, you guys are in the most danger."

"What!"

"Yes, unfortunately for reasons we can't yet explain the Arrancar in question is after L Lawliet and thus, his friends are in danger. For this reason, we ask you to stay out of harms way for the battles in the future."

"Why me..?" L asked himself "Who is this Principe Espada?"

"His name is Beyond Birthday."

Once those words hit his ears L's head began to ring with shrieks and images of murder flashed through his head, but why? Why him? What's the connection? L's nose began to bleed and he awoke from his 'episode'.

"Eru? Are you.. Okay?" Akane asked putting her hand on his back, she had seen this before.

"If this is somehow my fault..."

"Huh?" Kyōraku's eyes flashed to the corner of the room where a window was, but there was nothing there.

"...Then I want to help fix it."

"I'm sorry, L you couldn't tak-"

"THEN WE'LL ALL DO IT!" Akane shouted at the top of her lungs, shocking everyone else in the room. "We can't just sit back while this monster is out looking for us."

"Yeah." Rin said also standing up to Kyōraku's decision.

Ken'ichi put his hand on her shoulder. "I'm in too."

"And me" Hattori added, next to him stood Miya who had been silent for a while. She nodded her head vigorously.

Kyōraku smiled, he expected this. "Nanao?" he called, the vice-captain's head popped up from the window. "You heard me try right?"

"Yes, that's good enough for me."

"Good. Guys, as your captain I grant you permission to fight. But I'm warning you, Beyond is powerful, more powerful tha anything you've ever face. You need to be prepared."

"Yes sir" the chanted in unison.

"Good, now please. Enjoy the rest of the night!" he laughed as he chugged down almost an entire bottle of sake.

**XXX**** - ****About**** 15 ****minutes****later****.**

Something became very obvious to both Rin and Akane in the past few minutes. Their captain, the famed Shunsui Kyōraku could not hold his liqour at all. He was currently sitting in the middle of them both, attempting to flirt with them however he kept getting their names wrong.

"Captain Kyōraku, haven't you had enough sake?" Rin asked him with a false smile, she was feeling incredibly uncomfortable.

"Nonsense!" he called out almost falling over, "Here join me!".

"N.. No thanks" she refused the bottle of sake he handed her, in hindsight she probably should've accepted it just to take it from her alcoholic captain.

"So, Ayame~"

"My name is Akane" she told him.

"Are you seeing anyone at the moment?"

"Uh.. OH! Miya-chan!" she called out to the twin who had already escaped the captains grasp.

"Ahh! Miya-tan~" he called out, getting up to go talk to her.

"Close call 'eh Rin-chan?" Akane turned to see her but Rin had already disappeared making sure that Kyōraku wouldn't come back to her. "_Hmm__, __good__idea_" she thought to herself deciding to get up and go outside for a little while.

When she had made it passed the other Shinigami who seemed to find her a lot more attractive now than before she found L sitting alone in his usual chest-to-knees position. She sat down next to him and looked up to the sky as he was. "Y'know, you never told me why you sat like that.."

"It's hard to explain, I guess it helps me think."

"Really?"

"You should try it, all your ideas will fall into place."

She decided to change the subject, L seemed upset. Who could blame him? "Eru-kun, did I ever thank you for saving me that one time?"

"That was nothing Akane.. You needed help, I couldn't let you die." he smiled.

"It wasn't nothing!" she shouted, it started back in her first year at the academy during her first battle. L was partnered with her and she was told to use Kidō to defeat the rather large Hollow in front of her, when she attempted it her Kidō backfired and injured her seriously. When the Hollow came in to finish her off, L was able to activate his Shikai, allowing him to kill the Hollow and save her.

"It was nothing compared to what you did.. I mean, you took me in."

"How long are you going to keep babbling on about that? Did you want me to leave out in the street?" she laughed.

As did he.

It was an awkward laugh, but it was pleasant. L could feel his eyes being drawn to Akane's, the gray of his meeting the blue-green of hers. She smiled and then blushed and their heads moved closer.

She loved him, not that she could say it. People who have been friends for so long shouldn't get together, right? It'd end in chaos.. Or, that's what she thought at least.

Their faces drew closer until his rough lips touched the soft of hers.

"Do you guys want a-"

"Huh? Ooof!" From the sudden shock of Hattori's voice the two had jumped and banged their heads together.

"My apologies." he said leaving.

Silence.

Now it was awkward, they almost kissed. But now neither of them knew what to do or say. Akane stood up and walked away, "Sorry Eru~"

"No. Don't apologise"

"Such a cheesy line" she told him with a smile, however as the rain began to fall on them from the sky she felt herself crying inside. "_Dumbass__._"

**XXX**

"What could Ken'ichi want?" L asked himself as he walked down the corridor to the Squad 8 dojo, where Ken'ichi told him to go. He said he would be waiting for him. But why? L pulled open the screen door and standing in the middle of the room with his Zanpakuto drawn was Ken'ichi with a serious look on his face. "What's up?" L asked him.

"How was your night?" Ken'ichi asked. L's head was suddenly filled with thoughts that Ken'ichi might be jealous that L had kissed Akane. He decided to just ask him rather than let it wait out.

"Why are you here?"

"If we're going to take on the 'Prince of Arrancar's' then we should get training right?" Ken'ichi smiled "Let's spar!"

L understood, it's not like he didn't enjoy the occasional fight. He always had a little tick in his head when he was fighting that made him enjoy the thrill. He smirked "If you're ready?"

"I was born ready!" Ken'ichi pointed his blade at L with his left hand over it "Blow over, Kaze-Enkei! (Wind Circles)" he shouted. A large white light appeared around his weapon and wind somehow began to pick up, despite them being in an indoors dojo. When the light faded L saw Ken'ichi's Zanpakuto for the first time and he was rather surprised; the medium sized katana had become two large, green chakrams. Both had four pointed spikes in the shape of a cross through them, Ken'ichi pointed them at his foe "Show me yours?".

L drew his sealed Zanpakuto, an extended katana with no guard. He pointed it to the sky and called out "Tame the wicked, Hatsuyume!". L's katana quickly became a large white broadsword detailed with a black cross on the blade. He shook the light off the blade and smiled.

"Let's go!"

"HYAH!" L shouted slamming his blade into the side of Ken'ichi's weapon, he didn't budge.

"My turn!" he shouted "Harikēn!". L looked around, around the two of them a large tornado had begun to brew, he could tell this was bad news.

"Damn" he sighed, he decided to throw himself backwards through the tornado in order to escape. However by then, the tornado was spinning too fast and there was no escape.


	10. Blink X: Questions

Author's Note: "There are only three more chapters left.. I've actually been waiting for this! -laughs- I had it planned out to be an entire series but I don't think I want to anymore. For the loyal readers who have enjoyed this series I am planning on doing some spin off one-shots for the parts you have mentioned to me, since I have six years that I can make up -laughs-"

"On a less similar note, someone called me Al yesterday." - Alex Lawsford

"Teheheheheheheh..."

The sinister laugh that filled the air came from Beyond Birthday. The childish Arrancar was sitting across from the eventful Karakura high school giggling to himself. Specifically, he was fiddling with his hair and watching Ichigo Kurasaki through his classroom window for the 995th time.

In the past few years Ichigo-watching had become his hobby, bordering on obsession. Why? To Beyond it was simple, Aizen had mentioned that Ichigo was an interesting, powerful person yet Beyond had defeated him so easily. Beyond's question to himself was "_Am __I __just __too __powerful__?_".

A ritual Beyond conducted at the exact same time of every other day had him summon a weak Hollow into the human world and watch Ichigo hop out his classroom and defeat it, this was the most fascinating to him. A strong dedication to the job.

Beyond's nose twitched, he could sense two powerful souls clashing, however he couldn't detect where exactly. It wasn't close, but Beyond knew it wasn't too far out of his reach. His idea? Bring the action to him.

"Hmm? That time already?" Beyond muttered as he snapped his fingers. As per usual his subject left the classroom to take out the Hollow. Beyond felt a calling inside him, he wanted to scream out to the world the truth. So he did, he stood up and dusted himself off. "Today is the day humans!" he called out to the world looking around. He spat on the floor where he had sat everyday for the past 995 days and disappeared in order to complete the final piece of his plan.

**XXX**

"TAKE THIS!" L Lawliet yelled as he once again tried to attack his friend Ken'ichi. L was a powerful fighter and skilled in zanjutsu but every time he attacked Ken'ichi could block it with ease.

"Come on! Fight me! Use all of your strength!" Ken'ichi taunted him with his hands, he figured L was holding back because they were friends.

"I don't want to destroy the place.." he grunted simply.

"THAT'S THE SPIRIT!" The reason he wanted L to fight with everything he had was because Ken'ichi was incredibly pumped for this fight, as if he had been waiting for it all his life. Another circle of wind spiralled around him and began to blow his clothes around. "It's not like you can run away."

Ken'ichi was right, the tornado he had summoned earlier had surrounded them creating an almost impenetrable barrier.

L calmed himself down knowing it was the only way he could defeat his rival. He aimed Hatsuyumi's point at Ken'ichi and focused his mind to use "her" special ability, Yari. But Yari was hard for L to conjure, it would only ever work in dire situations. However, L felt himself filling up with the power he felt the first time he used it. He was about to call the name when captain Kyōraku burst into the dojo throwing off Ken'ichi's concentration.

"It's him" the captain told them.

"Now?" Ken'ichi completely lost concentration and the tornado around them stopped almost instantly.

"This is earlier than I predicted." L said, he was confused. Why would he appear now of all times?

"We need you to gather the rest of your group!" Kyōraku ordered, the fun-loving captain had the most worrying look on his face right now. Could it be that Kyōraku was afraid of Beyond Birthday? That was what L had thought, but he was wrong. Kyōraku's true fear was allowing L and his friends to fight Beyond alone. "As demanded by old man Yamamoto I am not allowed to interfere with this battle"

"Is that a good idea?" Ken'ichi smelled a rat, something was up. No captain would send new graduates in to a battle like this. Kyōraku ignored his comment and continued.

"I will be escorting you. Gather 'Team L' and meet me on the roof of area 623"

"Team L?" Ken'ichi was pissed, completely ignoring the actual issue at hand.

"The Karakura highschool? Why there?" L asked rather than being side-tracked. He was still pleased that he had an entire team named after him. He just didn't show it.

"That's where the attack began. Now, hurry" he said turning back around.

"Shit. Where are the others?" Ken'ichi thought back, considering the time Rin and Akane would still be asleep. "I'll check the barracks. Go find Miya and Hattori and we'll meet back up on the roof of area 623."

"On it."

**XXX**

The area was deserted, not a single soul could be sensed; human or not. L was sure that the school should be full at this time however nobody was there. It was too quiet for his liking. To his knowledge Team L consisted of L himself, Akane, Hattori, Ken'ichi, Miya and Rin. As L had already thought he would be directing the team.

"Everyone here?" Kyōraku asked them. "The current situation is simple. Beyond Birthday has summoned his Fracción or his squad of weaker Arrancar that serve him. I say weaker, however that's just in comparison to Beyond. You will each take one while L takes on Beyond, do not interfere. Yamamoto has specifically ordered L to take on Beyond."

"Why captain?" L asked, "What's our connection."

"As I told you when we first discussed this. That will have to wait."

"Bu-" L's body froze, he could barely breathe or move his eyes. When he attempted to look around he saw the entire team were also affected.

An incredible pressure came from above them, Beyond and his five Fracción had appeared above them. Beyond's Fracción all looked the exact same as him, only with snow white skin and hair. Their movements were almost like dolls and a remnant of their masks resided underneath their right eye. If one Beyond was bad, five was horrifying and L could sense it.

"Welcome friends!" he called down to them with a menacing grin.

B's cold grey eyes scanned them all and finally came to L. Instant regret is what Beyond felt for the first time in a while. When the two met eyes the froze, unable to move or speak. Almost as if the look had trigger it both L and Beyond had an immense pain shoot through their heads causing their eyes to bleed.

L fell to the floor, his head filled with all the memories he had from life all in one instant; Watari, Light Yagami, Naomi Misora, the Kira case and... The Los Angeles BB Murder Cases. Not just L's part in the investigation, but everything Beyond had seen through-out.

That was the connection between them!

Beyond was B, the back-up of L. Had B already knew this?

Is that why L was getting ready fight him?

These questions circled his head and no answers arrived.

His flash back stopped and L wiped the blood from his eyes.

"Eru..?"

"Thank you." with the help of Akane he stood up, as did Beyond.

"Remember?" he chuckled knowing that L just saw everything he saw.

"B..."

"Ahh good, the L I remember. So we can commence." Beyond drew his sword in preparation but L did no such thing.

"Why B?" he asked. "Why are you doing this?"

"Why? Two reasons..." he crouched down in the sky as if to patronise L, "One is because with you gone these horrifying nightmares will go away..."

"Wait, you aren't in league with Aizen?" Kyōraku asked backing away to make sure he didn't disobey Yamamoto's strict order, despite not understanding it.

"Psh, forget Aizen. But the second reason? Purely for... REVENGE!" he shouted as he shot down to attack L. L met him in mid-air as he saw the Fracción pass next to him to attack his friends, before they knew it they were all part of a large scale battle which their captain had left.

"If I had died that day... If Naomi Misora had let my plan go through then this wouldn't be happening. Beyond Birthday and Rue Ryuzaki would've died in one swift movement. Gah! L! You. Need. To. DIE!" Beyond yelled throwing himself backwards. The Arrancar Prince started charging a blood red Cero which became black in the middle.

L wasn't stupid. Hknew that it would end if he was hit by it and made plans for a quick dodge however when he looked back Beyond was gone.

"Behind you! ZYAHAHAHA!"

"Shit." L stuttered using Shunpo in order to escape. "Tame the wicked, Hatsuyume!" he called from above his enemy, as the blade was covered by a white light L pointed his weapon at Beyond ready to use his special ability. The confused look on the face of Beyond Birthday was the last expression L wanted to see from him.

"YARI!" he screamed and from the tip of the blade a thin but piercing white light extended through Beyond's chest and his cold blood began to flow out.

**XXX**

"Blow over, Kaze-Enkei!" Ken'ichi shouted as his foe clashed against his blade. The Arrancar he was looking at had little emotion across it's face as if it wasn't actually living. He used the wind from his Kaze-Enkei to blow the Arrancar away. "What is your name?" he asked.

"Name, you ask?" the dull monotonous voice reminded him of Hattori who was fighting the same enemy next to him."Why do you ask?"

"It's respectful to know the name of those you defeat."

"Ohohoho...We shall see Ken'ichi Akatsuki."

"What!"

"I know all about you.. My name is Amadare." he slashed his blade in the air threatening Ken'ichi, he wasn't fazed.

"Ready to die? HARAKĒN!"

**XXX**

"Dammit! Why couldn't I be stronger!" Akane shouted as she pushed against her Arrancar; he had already introduced himself as Wabishii.

Wabishii's blade had begun to crack Akane's Shikai which took the form of a shining rapier with a rainbow coloured tail of light living up to it's name; Niji no Tsubasa.

"There is just 4% chance that you could defeat us."

"I'm not going to let you defeat me!" she shouted, "Senkō!"

"ARGH!" the Arrancar screamed dropping from the sky as an enormous bright light shone from Niji no Tsubasa and burned into his skin. Despite having no emotions, the Arrancar could still feel pain. Although, that wasn't enough as almost instantly he attacked Akane from below.

"You got me." he said as he drove his blade into Akane's defence. "You're not going to get away with that."

**XXX**

"Look left, Kōri no Neko!" Rin shouted, her enemy had only moved once; to attack her with it's comrades. Once he had landed a hit he backed off and had not yet moved, confusing Rin. Her Shikai took the form of ten rings, one on each finger, and gave her the ability to turn inanimate objects into moving ice sculptures that would attack for her. Unfortunately for Rin, she hadn't yet perfected this nor did she have anything close to her to freeze. "Damn... What do I do now?"

"..."

Rin looked the Arrancar in the eye, he was following her. Slightly but she still noticed it, it was like he was waiting for something.

"Why aren't you attacking Arrancar?"

"My name is Mafuyu... Before we arrived here I activated my Resurrección." He swung his large sword around his head stretching his arms. Of all of the Fracción he seemed the most active.

"So..."

"My Resurrección is called Yakuwari no shiaii (Role game), we have to take turns attacking otherwise the 'cheater' will die. Now hurry."

"_Shit__.. __But __I __can__'__t __deal __any __real __damage __without __freezing __something__... __Crap__.. __Maybe __I __should __jus__-_"

"Time's up! Game over.." he said dragging his large sword behind him, closing in for the 'final blow'.

**XXX**

"ARRRGHHHHHH~" screamed Miya, unable to use her twin specific Shikai she was all but useless. The Arrancar standing above her with his sword driven deep into the girls body was called Yakedo, he smiled.

"Does it hurt little one?"

"AHHHHH!" she screamed again, Yakedo spun the blade in order to make her feel more pain.

"I would say so."

"W... WHY!"

"Why? Because Birthday-sama told us to. It's pretty simple."

"H.. Had- ARGHHHHHHH!"

"I wouldn't try that again if I were you."

"H.. H.."

"I don't even think you can."

Miya lay there, the pain was fading but that wasn't good. She knew she was fading away but still wanted to help. "_How__?_" She hoped someone would save her but everyone was too busy with their own battle. Rather than cry, she began to laugh "Heh..."

"Hmm?"

"Ehehehehehehehehhh~" he faded eyes became full again but for almost no reason whatsoever. Her power wasn't increasing and she certainly wasn't healing herself, she just began to laugh. "It's time to end this Arrancar." Miya was bluffing however, the pain had only subsided because she was on the verge of death, he spin had been crushed and she could barely move her limbs still she fought.

"S.. Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp t... Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the c.. C.. Calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle Hadō #63. Raikōhō!"

**XXX**

Hattori's Shikai did almost nothing in the way of helping him overcome the Arrancar threat, Hyakushō Mushi's (Peasant Bug) form didn't even change, staying the same dark red katana he had carried around for years.

"What a pitiful Zanpakuto" his Arrancar told him shaking his own oversized katana in comparison. He had introduced himself as Masaku.

"Insulting me is not wise."

"Oh really?"

"I have a secret I want to show you."

"Hmm?"

"You see, I've been called many things and genius has always been the one I preferred. I was once able to break into the research facility and I found my ticket to power."

"Oh really?" the sarcastic Arrancar said, "And that was..?"

"An unfinished version of a special soul candy, one that allows your Zanpakuto to manifest."

"..."

"Did I tell you my favourite word Masaku? It's deus ex machina and you're about to see why."

"Huh?" Masaku was no longer confident of his abilities yet had no idea where Hattori was leading him.

"Ban-Kai!" he whispered in to his hand. His Zanpakuto began to fade into dust and dust circled up his body and around his head. Finally taking the form of a blue eyepatch. Masaku just stared at him with a huge smirk on his face.

"That? That's your Banka-"

"Souzoumushi (Creation Bug) is his name." he stated, although there was no need.

Hattori had already ended the battle. Souzoumushi's ability was the first of it's kind, it allowed Hattori to materialize anything he needed; one item at a time and only if he had held it already. The item he had chosen was his own sealed Zanpakuto but that wasn't the point. The point was where he had materialized it. The area he had chosen was Masaku's forehead. "Deus ex machina at it's finest" he smiled.

**XXX**

"Zyahahahaha..." Beyond laughed, and continued to laugh as his high-speed regeneration fixed the large hole in his chest. "Is that the best you can do L?"

"Gah, he's too powerful"

"You're damn right."

"Why are you attacking me?"

"To get rid of the nightmares!" he charged at L swinging his Zanpakuto at him, L retaliated. To him it seemed the mere mention of these nightmares sent him into a fury.

"What? What nightmares?"

"If one of us dies, the other forgets the memories we share. We're linked L, spiritually linked and if the link is broken everything becomes normal. Why do you think your captain had to leave? Yamamoto made sure that nobody else got in the way."

"If one of us has to die, it's you! YARI!"

"Not this time" he said grabbing the spear of light and crushing it with his bare hands. "Cero!"

"Shit."

"GETSUGA... TENSHŌ!"

"What?" Beyond's reaction was too slow and he was hit by a enormous wave of blade energy that L had never seen before. Next to him appeared Ichigo Kurosaki, the man who brought him to the Soul Society. But he shouldn't remember this.

"D.. Damn. So someone did want to interfere? Not to worry L. I'll be back, soon."

"No, wait!"

Too late. Beyond had already vanished. As had his Fracción.

"Dammit... He wasn't even released and I couldn't even really hurt him... Alright, everyone!" L shouted, "Regroup here!".

Everyone piled in front of L and Ichigo, but they were missing two heads.

"Has anyone seen Miya or Hattori?" Rin asked, suddenly worried about their safety. Nobody really did well in there fight as far as anybody knew. Somehow, nobody had even seen or sensed Hattori's Bankai.

The sound of shunpo was heard and Hattori called from behind the group.

"We're here." he said, he was carrying a wounded Miya in his arms. "We need to get her back."

"Hold on, I'm here for a reason." Ichigo told them, "I've been asked to take you into training. After surveying the fight the captains have decided upon it."

"Surveying?" Ken'ichi mumbled through gritted teeth, this didn't sit well with him. "They just watched and didn't do anything!"

"I'm sorry, that's why I interrupted."

"THOSE BASTARDS!" he shouted at the top of his lungs, he usual 'cool' exterior was completely gone. "CAN YOU HEAR ME YOU COWARDLY BASTARDS!"

"You all need to come with me, just try to stay calm."

"Forget it."

"Ken'ichi..." L said wanting to help his friend but he slapped his hand away.

"L, don't"

"But.."

"L, maybe you should listen to him" Rin told him, grabbing the back of his shirt.

"What are you going to do Ken'ichi?" Akane asked him, it wasn't really her place and she knew it. But she also knew nobody else would ask. She sighed as he didn't give an answer straight away.

"I'll take Miya back and I'll work on my own. Goodbye." he took the girl in his arms and disappeared.

"I hope she's okay..."

"Listen, are you ready? This is urgent." Ichigo called their attention back to the matter at hand, he was getting a little frustrated with them "You may only have days until his next attack. We have to act fast."

"But, what are you going to be able to do?" L asked.

"We'll go see Mr. Urahara."


	11. Blink XI: Hat and Clogs

Author's note: "Since this is almost finished I've put EYES. on hold until I'm done. But I get bored writing the same series all the time so yesterday I begun another series -laughs- I hope you don't find this chapter too boring.." - Alex Lawsford

* * *

There it was in all it's 'glory'.

The Urahara shop stood in front of Team L which was currently missing two members; Ken'ichi Akatsuki and Miya Saito Not to mention they were being led by Ichigo Kurosaki. Although the store looked normal on the outside to L, he had the strangest feeling something was about to go down.

"Okay" Ichigo took a deep breath as if he had never been there before, he grit his teeth and pulled the sliding door across violently revealing a shady looking figure to the group.

"_Who __could __that __be__?_" The thought raced through Akane's mind as she shielded her eyes from the blinding light that radiated from the room.

"Mwahahahahahahaha~" an ominous voice called out the them, it was overflowing with malevolent intent "You may enter my domain!"

"God dammit!" Ichigo shouted walking past the figure. As the light faded it revealed but a scruffy blonde man to the group. He was wearing a torn green kimono, a striped hat and a pair of wooden clogs. Sitting on the hat was a black cat with a sore expression on it's face.

"Awh, I thought we had you that time Ichigo." the man said as the cat pranced off his head and onto his shoulder, "Who did you bring with you this time?"

"Urahara... Yoruichi can't you be seri-"

"Yoruichi?" Rin exclaimed interrupting Ichigo's train of thought, "Where is she?"

"Right here." a masculine voice called, it was coming from the cat sitting on Urahara's shoulder, this terrified L tot he core.

"D.. Did that cat just speak?" Rin asked with a dumbfounded expression across her face. This wouldn't usually be something that worried her, after all she had spent time with captain Komamura and she never uttered a word. But Komamura wasn't a cat and Rin was secretly terrified of cats. Hence the angry response to her "feline features".

"Not again. Just like you Ichigo." the cat tutted as he jumped from Urahara's shoulder. "1, 2, 3!" he counted and in puff of smoke transformed into a tall, dark skinned woman. That was Yoruichi's true form and she was completely naked.

"HOLY CRAP" Rin exclaimed, more at the fact her childhood icon was in the nude in front of her rather than the fact she was a cat no less than three seconds ago. Ichigo threw Yoruichi a towel to wrap herself in and slammed his fist into a table he had sat down at moments before.

"We haven't got time to play around you two, we need to get to business."

"Right... Of course, our apologies." Urahara turned around to the table behind him where Ichigo was sat. Without looking back he joined him and gestured to his guests. "L, Akane, Rin and.. Silent boy."

"My name is Hattori."

"Hattori, right. Please, take a seat." They sat down around the table and Yoruichi began pouring herself tea although she didn't offer anybody else any. The only person interested seemed to be Rin who was staring intently at her eyes which remained cat-like.

"Why did you bring us here?" L asked Ichigo who, rather than replying, nodded his head toward Urahara.

"You're here to be trained by me."

"What?" Akane spluttered, "Why?"

"Because for once, Head Captain Yamamoto was wrong in his decision."

"How? Do you know why he sent us in?" L asked pushing his face closer to Urahara's.

"You and Beyond Birthday are linked, you already know that. Yamamoto decided that you had to be the only one to fight him. If anyone else defeated him your memories would continue to fill your head, doing so would corrupt your mind and eventually you would begin a process called 'Hollowification'. He was being an idiot in brash terms, sending you in without the power to defeat him."

L was silent, he had only met him once but the energy surrounding Urahara told him he was trustworthy. Why? Not even L really knew.

"What about us?" Akane asked "We have to help him."

"Have to? No, you want to." Yoruichi calming assessed her, without batting an eye Yoruichi knew the girl wouldn't back down, neither would L nor the other two.

"So, are you going to stop us?" she clenched her fist. Akane knew she was the weakest of the group but she wouldn't back down without a fight, she would die for L. L, on the other hand, wouldn't allow it to get that far.

"On the contrary, do you think I'd let Ichigo bring everyone here if I wasn't prepared to take responsibility?" Urahara chimed in happily. "Rin and Hattori, you will be training with my friend Tessai. He will look after you for the next three days. Please wait in the room across from here for him."

"Three days?" L asked, "Surely it will take longer?"

"No." Yoruichi answered as both Rin and Hattori left, "Urahara has been studying Beyond and from what he gathered the next attack will be in three days. L, you will be training with Urahara. He has an invention that allows you to achieve Bankai in three days."

"But what about the oth-"

"We can only hope Tessai can help."

"Finally, Akane." Urahara smiled, "You will be training with Yoruichi."

"What!" Yoruichi complained "But, I can't.."

"Just this once?" he winked.

"Never do that again." a disgusted look grew on Yoruichi's face and rightfully so, even Ichigo thought he should never attempt to wink again.

"Only if you do this." he promised with his usual corny smile, Urahara knew she wouldn't refuse, she was also indebted to him otherwise she'd have nowhere to stay.

"Tch, fine." she sighed, Yoruichi called to Akane loudly "Come with me." who followed her out of the room slowly like she didn't want to. Maybe it was the yelling or the fact she was worried for L's safety. He didn't know, nor did he have time to find out.

Once Akane had left it went dead silent. Urahara was studying L like a piece of meat. He touched the necklace he was wearing, the one Ide gave him. He hadn't taken it off since that day all those years ago. "L? Where did you get this?"

"It was given to me..."

"Hmm" A glint appeared in Urahara's eyes "Do you know what it is?"

"No."

"Heh, it's an invention of a great captain. One before my time, he was feared by Hollows of all kinds. The necklace helps channel spiritual energy through your body and those around you. It will help with your training. It also explains how you all achieved your Shikai early."

"When do we begin this training?" he asked ignoring the man's annoying drabble.

"Now. Ichigo, please take L to the training ground."

"Okay. L, follow me"

"Sure" he said walking with him out of the room. Rather than following them Urahara stayed sitting, he was thinking deep into the matter of the necklace. He unfolded his fan and smiled into it.

"_Ide__... __That__'__s __where __you __have __been __hiding__?_"

**XXX**

"This place..." L looked around the large open space, it was huge and he had no idea how Urahara had hidden it underneath a small candy shop. The entrance left them in the middle of the area and as hard as L tried he couldn't see where it ended. It looked like an endless desert with rocks that were damaged from times before, a large hole sat by the entrance and bandages blew in the fake wind. "It's so big."

"Leave the sightseeing for later" Urahara called from behind them, "Your training can only last three days, if you cannot achieve Bankai by that time then you are doomed to become a Hollow through your corrupted mind. If you become a Hollow you know what we will have to do."

"Right."

"Ichigo. The Tenshintai please." he called over to Ichigo who had been holding a cut out of a slightly-human shape fitted with limbs. He threw it toward Urahara who caught it in between his index and middle finger. "This is the Tenshintai, an invention of my own design. It allows your Zanpakuto to manifest in a solid form. You must fight them in order for them to accept you as their master."

L gulped, his Zanpakuto had spoken to him before but he had never said anything of interest bar his name due to L's overwhelming hidden potential he didn't have a good relationship with Hatsuyume. Urahara walked towards L slowly and placed the Tenshintai in front of him. "Ready?"

"Ready."

"Then let the training commence!" he shouted as the cut-out began to glow and the training ground shook violently. Urahara dodged out of the way and used flash-step to leave the training ground.

As Tenshintai began to change and L called out for his Shikai, as his Zanpakuto transformed the Tenshintai did too. It to the form of a young blond boy with short hair. He had heterochromia eyes; one blue and one green. He was wrapped in a glowing white robe. The little boy was Hatsuyume's true form and L felt proud just to be in his presence. The boy was holding his Shikai for in his right hand, the opposite of L's.

"I'm not here to mess around Lawliet."

"Me neither, YARI!" L screamed, while he was preparing the attack he felt the energy swelling up inside of him however when it came to releasing it nothing would happen. L was confused until he saw the smile on Hatsuyume's face.

"I think not. I'm your Zanpakuto. Do you think I'd allow you to use myself against me?" Hatsuyume raised his hand to L and the Shikai form of Hatsuyume reverted back to it's sealed form.

"How am I supposed to fight like this?"

"I guess we'll find out!" he yelled pointing the blade at his master.

**XXX**

It didn't feel long and three days passed without a single appearance of the Arrancar Prince. Hattori and Tin had been pushed to their limits by Tessai as had Akane with Yoruichi however it was not in vain as they had increased in power immensely. L had also just completed his training with Hatsuyume after defeating him in a one-on-one fight, he was able to use his Bankai to defeat his own Zanpakuto.

"Well done." Hatsuyume told him panting, "I'm impressed, I truly believed you could pull this off master."

"Thank you." L replied as both his Bankai and Hatsuyume faded off into tiny flakes. "Urahara. I'm finished, now what?"

"Congratulations!" he clapped appearing behind L from nowhere in particular, "Now, it is time for your final test."

"What? But, I've achieved Bankai right?"

Ichigo drew his blade and faced L ready to activate his Bankai however Urahara shook his head, "Ichigo is not your enemy."

"Then who is?" Ichigo asked him.

"Yoruichi! Bring her in.."


	12. Blink XII: Loss

Author's note: "I was a little disappointed with the previous chapter, it didn't seem like I had written it. I hope you found the "easter egg" I hid. I intend on finishing this series within the week, I hope you have enjoyed our journey and I hope you will continue to support my work, both fan-fiction and original fiction" - Alex Lawsford

* * *

"_Bring her in?_" L thought, "_Yoruichi?_".

L's mind raced as he saw the door of the room open up and a familiar slender silhouette appeared in the doorway. It didn't matter who it was, it was bad news for L. Why else would they leave it until last. The figure disappeared after L stared at it for a short few seconds, when L turned around Akane was standing behind him. It didn't take a genius to figure out why.

"L, your final challenge..." Urahara began, he cleared his throat before continuing as he saw the fear in L's eyes. "..Is yto defeat your childhood friend."

L looked the girl deep in the eyes, her usually small pupils were dilated and she was looking blankly back at L, it was like she was fake. Never before had she looked so innocent. "Why?" L stuttered with an odd feeling filling his head, a mixture of rage and sadness, "Why Akane?"

"Because she failed her tests." Urahara's response was cold and direct.

"How do you mean?"

"Her Zanpakuto is special and it was rejecting the training, leaving her in this dream-like state."

"What if we just-"

"She'll become a hollow if we do nothing, I would feel wrong if I was the one to end it." the tone in Urahara's voice changed, it wasn't as cold. It was like halfway through the conversation he began to understand what L would be going through.

"So I have to..." a single tear dripped down his face, "I have to kill her?"

No words, just a nod from Urahara. As L turned to Ichigo he received the same response. Even if L wanted to, he couldn't, not after that night. No, not after everything they had been through.

"I.. Refuse."

"You can't." Urahara demanded. "If you don't attack her, she will attack you and that'll be that."

"DAMN IT!" L yelled gripping his Zanpakuto in rage. The power emanating from him began to create tears in the wind blowing his hair around.

The pupil's in Akane's eyes disappeared completely and the sclera became blacker than the darkest night. Her irises became golden and a smile dragged slowly across her face, her fingers twitched in anticipation. Seeing what the transformation was doing to his friend, perhaps friend is too weak a word, he loosened his grip on his Zanpakuto and whispered into it his release command. A few tears dripped down his face again and the rage built up in him began to direct his movements. Akane's body moved like a ragdoll and chased towards him recklessly and with one intention in it's hollow mind, it appeared she was completely gone and within seconds the battle was over.

**XXX**

"Hey, L.." Rin asked hesitantly, even if she knew the answer she asked anyway to break the tension. "Are you sure this is where they're going to be?"

"I trust Urahara." he said coldly, L turned his head to survey the area one last time. They were standing on the roof of Karakura highschool where just three days before they were almost killed. The air was cold for a summer's day although it wasn't the weather freezing against their skin, it was the feeling that something was going to go wrong. They weren't positive that they could defeat Beyond Birthday. Hattori and Rin were standing next to each other but neither one wanted to speak. L was standing in front of them preparing himself for the upcoming battle.

Silence.

Secretly Rin was hoping Ken'ichi would show up, just in case. She knew L was more powerful than him but Ken'ichi had more of a will to fight. Whether he wanted to protect someone or just trump everyone else, Ken'ichi would drive himself to his goal.

L felt a rumbling in the ground and he knew it was time. Above them the sky began to rip and a rift was created, out of the rift came Beyond Birthday who looked pleased with L's timing. Following him came two of the Arrancar from last time.

"Took your time" L said. He didn't know why he said it though, perhaps it was a reflex. Not much was running though his mind at this moment though.

"This is the last time L. We both know that" the sadistic price spoke as if he was giving a speech to his 'people'. He lifted his arm, gesturing to his Arrancar's and they threw themselves downwards and slammed into Hattori and Rin. L didn't even budge as they began their battle. "Hmm, your team has become stronger. In just three days too, I'm impressed."

L gritted his teeth and drew his Zanpakuto without a word.

"Oh? Giving me the silent treatment?" he laughed. "Then let's go!"

This time, unlike last, L pushed himself up towards Beyond rather than the other way. He called for his Shikai in the air and smashed straight into Beyond's weapon pushing him backwards.

"Oh, my.." Beyond giggled, "You really are more powerful! This is more like it!". Beyond began to push back but L was still overpowering him, he wasn't worried though. Beyond had a trick up his sleeve in order to throw L off the track.

"YARI!" L called blasting his foe with a spear of energy. Beyond tried to stop it with his hand but the defence backfired and blew the prince out of the sky. L panted, he was strong but not strong enough. Beyond hadn't gotten a hit in, but it was likely it was his plan. He heard laughter coming from behind him.

"L, I've got someone you might want to see..." Beyond spat blood out down to the floor, they were both currently standing on the air. "You might remember him now."

"What?"

"Heh, oh Watari~!" he called out playfully to the sky.

**XXX**

"Watari was your name correct?" a young Shinigami with short-ish black hair in an odd shape stood above an old man, she called him Watari, however his real name was Quillish Wammy.

"Yes, you are?"

"Rukia, sorry we don't have time for interruptions."

"That's fine. I'm ready"

Rukia smiled at this. She lifted up her Zanpakuto and placed it on his head but she was stopped when she felt an incredible spiritual pressure coming from outside. The people who were originally in the same room had left as had the monster so where did it come from?

A man in the same kimono as a Shinigami passed through the wall, he had a hunch back and dark circles underneath his eyes, to Rukia he looked just like the guy Ichigo had sent to the Soul Society but that was impossible. The man had incredibly pale skin like an Arrancar and pitch black hair.

"Who are you?"

"Who are you?" he repeated

"I asked first.."

"Rue Ryuzaki."

"What's your business here?"

"What's your name? You know it's rude to igno-"

"Rukia Kuchiki, now answer my question?"

"Hmm, just him" he said and with a flick of his wrist Rukia was thrown through a wall.

"He's... Powerful..." she groaned trying to pick herself up. Through the blur of her eyes she saw the young Shinigami conversing with Watari, he stuck his hand out and Watari took it. An odd sound rung through the building and the two were gone. At that moment Rukia had passed out.

When Rukia awoke she couldn't remember what had happened and why she was where she was.

Where did Rue Ryuzaki take Watari? Who was Rue? Rue was Beyond Birthday's alias and he had taken him to Hueco Mundo. During his time in Hueco Mundo Watari became a Hollow through a painful process, the process wiped his memories and feelings. Once his Hollow body was ready Beyond had Watari become an Arrancar through a technique he wouldn't reveal.

Watari became his loyal servant, the reason L was still around, the reason Beyond became who he was, this was half Watari's fault and Beyond had taken everything that was his. Watari was one of Beyond Birthday's trump cards against L.

**XXX**

In front of L appeared the old man whom he had spent almost his entire life in the care of, Watari. He was wearing the coat of an Arrancar and what shocked and scared L more was the large mask fragment attached to the right side of his face, covering his eye to his ear.

"Wa.. Watari? Is that you?"

"..." Watari was silent, it appeared his mouth couldn't open for some reason. His only response was the moving of his left arm which was tightly holding the handle of a long sword.

"Watari! If you're in there you don-" L was stopped. He felt something moving sharply across his face and the warm blood began to trickle down his face. Watari had cut his face and Beyond was laughing from behind him.

"Damn it. You don't have to this."

"..."

"Don't bother trying L." Beyond called, "He's broken. And so will you be! Zyahahaha~"

"Why does this keep happening to me? I just mess everything up for everyone..."

"Hmm? Self-loathing? Good, continue!" Beyond applauded, "Watari! Finish it."

"The best thing to do..."

"..."

"...is to save the ones you love"

"..."

"That's what you told me Watari. I'm sorry."

Watari hadn't moved, as if he could actually here him. On the contrary to what Beyond had thought Watari was still in there somewhere. L believed this to the point where he wanted to save his 'father'. How would he save him? By breaking him out of his Arrancar shell. By killing him.

"..."

"Kossetsu!" he called out, Kossetsu was a technique he had learnt during his training. An attack that was essentially an empowered Yari that took the form of a sphere. The sphere began at the top of Hatsuyume and began to increase in size enveloping Watari and slowly turning him into nothing but dust. "Goodbye, my friend." he said solemnly, no tears just heartache deep in his chest.

"Don't forget who you're fighting L!" Beyond shouted using his Sonido to 'teleport' in front of L punching him in the face, however L didn't move and inch.

**XXX**

"Hattori!" Rin shouted, she had activated her Bankai as had Hattori although this hadn't changed the outcome of the fight too much as they were both being matched. Rin's Bankai, Waizu Koritora (Wise Ice Tiger) allowed her total control over liquid. It took the form of two golden gloves with black tiger-print stripes.

"I'm fine Rin!" he shouted, trying to ignore his friend. He was also focusing on where to use his Souzoumushi's ability which was currently in the form of a large broad sword. "Concentrate on your fight!".

Rin shot her head around and the Arrancar she was fighting had gained on her. She had frozen the moisture in the air and trapped him in a pyramid of ice although it hadn't stopped him for long, Rin was definitely not a close range fighter. The Arrancar slashed at her and caught her chest. The wound wasn't deep however it was enough to knock her down.

"Rin!" Hattori shouted.

"Don't take your eyes off me boy!"

"Don't take yours off me!" he shouted, his broad sword had disappeared and he was currently in the middle of rematerializing it through the Arrancar's heart. Without a sound the Arrancar dropped dead and Hattori attempted to join Rin although the Arrancar she was facing was seemingly more powerful. He punched Hattori in the face and Hattori was thrown into the floor, unable to move properly.

"Now then girl... Time to die." he said holding his blade above her face.

"BANKAI!" a familiar voice called from above the Arrancar. "Yūwaku Kaze! (Temptation Wind)".

"Open your third eye, Aibori!"

"Look to the wonder of life, Kokutan!" called two similar voices at the same time.

"Ken'ichi?" Rin called out from below the Arrancar who was currently distracted by the three people above him. "Miya, Takeshi!"

"Hey there..." he called out, Ken'ichi looked different. His hair had grown longer in just three days and he was surrounded by several large green chakram's, two larger ones circled him completely both horizontally and vertically. This was his Bankai which allowed him total control over the weather. Miya and Takeshi had no Bankai but had released their joint Shikai, Aibori and Kokutan.

They were ready to battle although Ken'ichi knew it wouldn't take the three of them.

"Arrancar! Let's go!" he called, nodding at the twins who dropped back down to the roof to check on Hattori.

"I'll finish you later girl." the Arrancar snorted, he pushed himself up towards Ken'ichi who barely moved a muscle. The Arrancar had no time to regret his decision as Ken'ichi used his Bankai ability to control the wind. He used it to continue the Arrancar's misguided flight driving him straight into the blades of the chakrams that were surrounding Ken'ichi. It was the opposite of pleasant.

"Rin!" Ken'ichi's Bankai faded and he dropped from the sky. "Are you okay?"

"Heh~" she smiled her feline smile "I'm fine, really."

"That's good..." he smiled back, he was holding her in his arms and it was more than awkward. "So, uhm..."

"Oh shut up~" she said happily, she lifted her head and kissed him slowly.

He kissed back despite the action firing around them at that moment they didn't care.

**XXX**

"Wha..." Beyond was confused. Why wouldn't he move, even a little. L was just taking the punch and it worried Beyond to the core.

"This is the end."

"Like hell it is! There's nothing you can do now."

"It's not me." L smiled, he was filled with happiness because the signal had been shown and the final part of the plan was coming together. What was the signal? Ken'ichi's arrival. The only people who knew this would happen was L and Ken'ichi himself.

"Then who?"

"Me." A feminine voice called from below.

"Akane" L smiled, she was standing almost below them both. She was emanating power and surrounded by a glowing orange aura.

"'Sup Eru?" she smiled back, and then turned her head to Beyond. Her smile dissipated into a frown and she calmed herself down. "Okay, Beyond. Time is up."

"Pahaha! Bring it on little girl!" he shouted getting ready to throw himself down at her however L had grabbed his arm.

"You're going nowhere. Do it!"

"Right! BANKAI!" she shouted, the aura became a tornado of power shaking the Earth itself. Her Shikai of a glowing rapier took the form of a glowing bow and arrow "Niji Shuta Baku! (Rainbow Shooter Bomb)"

"What?"

"Kesu~" she called firing just a single arrow. The arrow, which begins as just a wooden arrow began to burn up in the air and became a large ball of energy which hit Beyond and covered his body, burning it deeply. Akane pushed herself up in the air and joined L standing in the air waiting for Beyond's next move knowing it wasn't over. L had no words.

"So.."

"Yeah.."

"Sorry."

"Don't be Eru. It's fine."

"But I didn't hesitat-"

"If you did you'd have died." Akane sounded a little angry at him but she tried to ignore it, she threw away the frown and smiled, "Let's just kick this guys ass okay?"


	13. Blink XIII: Prince's Resurrección

Author's note: "Thank you. I've come a long way since the beginning of this series and I hope to continue the Follow Your Soul story later on."- Alex Lawsford

* * *

**7 hours prior to Beyond Birthday's arrival.**

"Why Akane?" L asked Urahara. His friend was staring blankly at him, her pupils dilated and her skin pale.

"Because she failed her tests."

"How do you mean?"

"Her Zanpakuto is special and it was rejecting the training, leaving her in this dream-like state."

"What if we just-"

"She'll become a hollow if we do nothing, I would feel wrong if I was the one to end it." the tone in Urahara's voice changed, it wasn't as cold. It was like halfway through the conversation he began to understand what L would be going through.

"So I have to..." a single tear dripped down his face, "I have to kill her?"

No words, just a nod from Urahara. As L turned to Ichigo he received the same response. Even if L wanted to, he couldn't, not after that night. No, not after everything they had been through.

"I.. Refuse."

"You can't." Urahara demanded. "If you don't attack her, she will attack you and that'll be that."

"DAMN IT!" L yelled gripping his Zanpakuto in rage. The power emanating from him began to create tears in the wind blowing his hair around.

The pupil's in Akane's eyes disappeared completely and the sclera became blacker than the darkest night. Her irises became golden and a smile dragged slowly across her face, her fingers twitched in anticipation. Seeing what the transformation was doing to his friend, perhaps friend is too weak a word, he loosened his grip on his Zanpakuto and whispered into it his release command. A few tears dripped down his face again and the rage built up in him began to direct his movements. Akane's body moved like a ragdoll and chased towards him recklessly and with one intention in it's hollow mind.

"Akane, I'm sorry." L said, he turned Hatsuyume's blade sideways and prepared himself to cut his friend down.

As the Hollow Akane brought herself towards him she growled, the last cold words from L's mouth to her were. "Die, friend.".

The blood was spilled and Akane's half hollowified body lay next to L, tears streamed down his face as Urahara walked towards him. He gave his hand to L. "Stand up." he told him.

L shamefully took his hand and wiped the tears from his eyes. He knew there would was nothing to be gained in dwelling on it, but he didn't want to.

"Well done L." Urahara told him, "It was the right thing to do."

"In what way?" L snapped, tearing his hand from Urahara's grasp. "What about that was good?"

"You helped her." Urahara pointed towards her bloodied body, L turned around to see why and Akane's 'corpse' was glowing. A white aura began to cover her and the body began to disintegrate.

"What is this?" L panicked, if anything he would want to give her a proper burial. "WHAT ARE YOU DO-"

"Calm down L." a voice called from behind Urahara and through the tears L could see a spike of white hair, it sprouted from the head of his best friend.

"Ken'ichi? What are you doing here?"

"My training finished so I came to see, Urahara informed me on your training." Ken'ichi put his hand on Urahara's shoulder and leant on him. His eyes wandered over to the blood on the floor, where Akane's Hollow previously lay.

"So you know what he just made me do?"

"Do you even know what he just made you do?"

"What?" L was stunned, surely it was obvious?

"Akane! It's time."

"Huh..?" L looked back to the door of the training ground and couldn't believe his tear-filled eye. It was like a mirage. L was as confused like a lost child. "Akane?"

"S.. Sorry Eru. It was Mr. Urahara's idea.." she apologized as she stepped down from the extraordinary large stone steps that led to the exit. The particles her "Hollow body" had become floated towards her and was absorbed by her Zanpakuto. "Let me explain, please. Niji no Tsubasa rejected the original training and my body began to hollowify. Using a special technique Miss Yoruichi perfected my Zanpakuto took the form of my body and my Hollow infested the copy, rather than mine. Having you defeat that body, well, it took the power of the Hollow and gave it to my Zanpakuto."

"So..?"

"So I could achieve Bankai and help out in the fight. But the process isn't quite complete" she continued "I have several hours before I can activate it, which is where Ken'ichi comes into play."

L walked over to Akane and stared at her deep in the eyes, in his mind he was just making sure it was her this time and not another trick. Not that her pupils would be the tell tale sign. L took a deep sigh and hugged Akane for a few seconds, a hug of relief that he didn't actually kill his friend. It's not a hug that everyone has to perform.

"Heh, Eru~" she blushed.

"Sorry..."

"L. When I appear during the fight you'll know it's time for Akane to arrive." Ken'ichi said interrupting their moment, rightly so however. "Be sure to get Beyond directly below Akane or the won't work. It's only a five percent chance that Urahara is correct about Akane's Bankai, but it's our only shot. Got it?"

L let go of Akane and bowed before Ken'ichi as a sign of respect, "Yes, thank you."

"There's no need for that" he laughed, gesturing for L to stand he carried on speaking "I need to get back. L, don't forget the plan."

"I'm not an idiot Ken'ichi."

"You're the one who said It. Not me~" he disappeared with a smile as L turned back to Urahara, "I'm ready."

**XXX**

"Do you think he's dead Eru?"

"Not a chance." L replied. He and Akane were standing in the air, as Shinigami did, just waiting for Beyond's next move. You could cut the tension with a knife as they were both tensing, worried as they knew the worst was about to happen. Urahara hadn't warned them about it, but he knew the only way they would be able to defeat him was to have Beyond activate the Arrancar's release form, the Resurrección. A powerful form and the reason L needed his Bankai.

"Ready Akane?" he asked gripping Hatsuyume. L's Bankai command was on the tip of his tongue.

"Didn't you already ask that?" she giggled inappropriately. It helped the mood though.

L took a deep breath, "Akane, stand back."

"What? Why?"

"Your job is done here, but if you get a clean shot fire at will."

Akane knew he was right, she also knew now wasn't the time to argue, she nodded. "I'll try not to kill you~" she whispered as she dropped down.

"Beyond! Come on out! I know you're waiting!" he shouted, there was no response though. L started to walk through the air and he dropped down to a building near the crater where B was laying, still as a rock but playing possum. "Don't waste my time."

"Don't get cocky now L." he spluttered, Beyond began to levitate until he was at L's level. The damage Akane's Niji Shuta Baku had done was obvious; Beyond was shirtless, not that he had much torso left to cover any more, the entire left side of his body was obliterated. He was left with his head, his right arm was intact and his right leg was torn almost like stretched fabric. Despite the obvious pain he must've been in Beyond was still laughing his usual maniacal laugh. "Zyahahahahahaha... Perhaps I should show you... What I truly look like? Would that be to... your liking?"

L was silent, the grip on Hatsuyume became tighter, to the point where if he was still in a physical form he would have broken all his bones. Why that was running through L's head? Perhaps it was to calm him for the battle ahead.

Beyond coughed and spat up blood, he licked his lips and swallowed the blood back with a smile. Beyond enjoyed the taste although it couldn't have been good, he placed his hand to his face and shouted at the top of his battered lungs "Chew the flesh... Zyah... of.. those beneath me." he paused as if for effect, blood poured out of his eyes like a waterfall of tears as he finished the command. "Zetsubou Yume~! (Hopeless Dream)."

"Crap!" L exclaimed, it was an understatement however L couldn't find the right words. Blood began to circle his foe, it became the shape of a large red crown and the Earth began to shake violently. Blood splattered on L's face but there was no reaction, he was to focused. The crown dropped onto the floor quickly and the horror of Beyond's new form shocked L to the core.

"Zyahahahahahahahahaha!" he laughed out, he was still basically human-looking however his teeth had become razor sharp and his fingers extended into metallic-looking claws. His clothes had become stuck to his skin turning into a thick black-ish blue bone armour and sticking out from behind him was a reptilian tail. Beyond looked into his former 'goals' eyes and began to cry blood red tears of joy. "My eyes! Zyahaha! My Shinigami eyes, they're back!"

"_Shinigami Eyes?_" Memories of the Kira case flashed through L's mind and he knew the reason this rang a bell. "_So I was involved in God's of Death far before Kira_". L's gaze focused back onto Beyond who was staring at his arm. With a snap of his sharp fingers Beyond's arm caught fire.

"All of my abilities... Yes!" It seemed the techniques Beyond had acquired through digestion returned. This pleased him to no end but L had no idea. "Now then L..." he began, disappearing into a fog. "LET'S BEGIN!"

"Wha-?" L's exclamation was cut short as he felt something stab deep into his stomach. Blood spat up through his mouth and landed on Beyond's arm. "Get.. Off!" he shouted, throwing the blade of Hatsuyume into the top of Beyond's head. It had no effect however, L realized that he was only in his Shikai but there was no way for him to back off to use his Bankai.  
"Zyaha!" Beyond shouted clawing at L's chest and kicking him off into the air. Exactly what L wanted.

"Okay!" L dragged Hatsuyume through the air and pointed him at Beyond. "BAN-KAI!" he called out. Hatsuyume split into two blades, a large broadsword and a smaller traditional long sword. A white aura surrounded L and the cross on Hatsuyume appeared on L's chest like a tattoo. "Hogosha no Yume! (Guardian of the Year)" was his new name, a name L had already called out once however this was the first time he seriously meant it. In the back of his head, L could he Hogosha no Yume speaking to him, telling him what to do. The voice was deeper and more commanding that Hatsuyume but it was also more trustworthy. L smiled at Beyond while Beyond looked at L in fear, he knew what was going to happen.

"DIE!" Beyond called out, setting himself on fire and charging at L. L didn't move. The aura surrounding him was solid to those who touched it and it had stopped Beyond in his tracks. The fearful look became one of anger as Beyond slashed at the aura. L closed his eyes as it happened.

"Beyond. It's too bad." he said in a calm, soothing voice. "You would have made a great detective. What happened to A was not my fault but what's about to happen to you will be."

Beyond continued slashing, hopelessly and endlessly screaming at L "WHY.. WON'T... YOU... DIE!"

"The good guys always win."

"YOU BASTARD!"

"Sokuji no Shi! (Instantaneous Death)" L painlessly called out, a wide block of white energy shot out from the cross on L's chest and enveloped Beyond quickly and a seemingly instant death took him away, similar to the one Kira's victims would have suffered. Yet another empty thought drifted through L's head and no matter how much he wanted to forget his past, the memories wouldn't go away yet. He didn't expect it to happen right away, but L knew he would remember nothing once he woke up.

Woke up? You may ask.

Let me explain.

The reason L didn't use his Bankai right away was simple. The Bankai itself was a terrible strain on L's body as I was brought on unnaturally and he wasn't ready to control the aura it generated, the aura would have weighed far too much for any Shinigami to take on. Once L used Sokuji no Shi he passed out with intent to die. He was attempting to sooth himself with the thought of an after-afterlife.

Trapped in the void of death, or at least where L thought he was, he felt something tingling on his neck. The necklace began to glow and a warmth took over his body.

"Death?" L spoke. "_Sounds about right_"

**XXX**

"Huh?" L shot up. "What the..? Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital Eru?"

"Akane?" The light faded in L's eyes and he was surrounded by his friends. The room around him was familiar. Possibly the.. "You're actually in the Squad 8 barracks, but Akane thought it would be nicer for you to wake up in a hospital."

"Hattori!" Akane shouted.

"Personally I thought it would nice for you to wake up at all."

"Hattori!" Rin and Akane shouted at the same time. Rin continued while Akane slapped Hattori a few times. "L, you were really close to death. Why didn't you tell us your Bankai would do that?"

"I didn't know until I activated it. When that aura surrounded me I felt the weight break a few of my bones. Hogosha no Yume wouldn't let me drop and for that I need to thank him."

"Well, at least you're up now." Ken'ichi added.

"How long was I out for?"

"You were asleep on the roof of that building for..." Miya said, she was stopped by her brother who continued the sentence with; "3 hours. Then when we moved you it took you a whole two months for you to wake up"

"I was out for two months!" L yelled, his body jerked but his bones appeared to still be broken and he had to lay back down. Akane jumped and grabbed him, pinning him down on the bed to make sure he didn't move.

"A.. Akane."

"..."

Ken'ichi turned around and called to everyone. "We should leave these two alone for a little while."

"Wait..!" Akane said, but she was too late and everyone had disappeared already. "Uhm.."

"Uh.."

"So.. Can you remember anything?"

"About what?"

"Nevermind" she smiled, "_Phew, at least we don't have to worry about that.._"

"So..." L stared directly into Akane's eyes again. But not like he did last time, this was different and Akane could feel it. Her reaction was a little off though. "Ouch!"

"S.. Sorry!" she shouted, her body moved on it's own and she had punched him in the stomach. Just inches off where Beyond had stabbed him.

"Heh, don't worry about it." he said with a pained smile. "Are you crying?"

"You could've died you know.." Akane sniffed. L pulled her arm towards him and she leant on the bed with her nose almost touching his chin. L kissed her forehead gently.

"Thank you." he whispered into her ear.

Akane moved her nose up L's face and her lips touched his gently. They shared a long kiss, one they had both been waiting for since that night. L kissed her one more time and she moved her face away with a smile.

"Eru... I love you"

"I love you too, Akane." L smiled back at her, she was too busy blushing to notice it but for once L felt truly happy.

**XXX** **– A Few Years Later**

"Oh, we're almost there!" Akane shouted gleefully. She remembered this place well.

"This is the Inuzuri district right?"

"Surely you can remember?"

"Yeah..." he couldn't really remember much of it, this was probably due to his memories being erased. Although the effect of Beyond's death should only have erased the memories of his previous life and whatever remnants of Beyond's memories were floating around. This had already taken place and L wouldn't remember anything about the Kira case if it slapped him in the face. "This is where you first found me, right?"

"No..." she sighed, "But we could go there first if you want?"

"I think we should" he laughed, "It's not too far away is it?"

When they arrived at the street the two were filled with the memories of the first time they met. Their memories were cut short when they noticed a young man laying on the floor. He was covered in dust and his short brown hair was messed up on the floor.

"Hey! Are you okay?" Akane shouted, she ran towards him. L followed her slowly.

"Urgh.. Huh?" the man coughed, "Where am I?"

"You're in the Soul Society, the Inuzuri District." she said, just like the time she first met L. "I'm Akane and this is L."

"Huh?" the man was confused.

"Don't worry about it, you'll start to feel better soon." L said to him, he held out his hand so the young man could stand. He asked the only thing he could think off "What's your name?"

"Thank you..." the young man took L's hand and dusted his clothes off. "My name is Light Yagami, nice to meet you."

**XXX**

**Thank you for reading**

**Alex Lawsford**


End file.
